


The second Cycle of time

by Cheryl1964



Series: Cycles of Time [3]
Category: Lexx
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheryl1964/pseuds/Cheryl1964
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai is reborn in the Second cycle of time.  Insects on Brunnis are under control contained on Preserves.</p><p>Kai is a direct descent of the first Kai, and Torq the first human killed by an insect on Brunnis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

The new cadets were anxious.  For most they were miles from home for the first time in their lives.  They were also filled with uncertainty as to what to expect but all of them understood that they were extraordinary.  Gaining a spot in the warrior guild school meant weeks of trials and tests and the majority who applied, failed.  Those gathered in the courtyard were but a handful of the thousand who had applied.

Jute looked at the small dark haired boy standing alone by the large stone monuments.  There was no nervousness in him he acted as if he knew he belonged without a doubt.  Jute estimated he was probably six inches taller than the boy but there was a quality about him that hinted at there being more to him than met the eye.

Jute heard his name called followed by the name Kai.  The smaller boy picked up his bag and headed toward the instructor as did Jute. They joined the group of boys who had gathered around the man who sternly looked at each one of them in turn before speaking.

“I am Dumi, your instructor.  Each of you in this group scored the highest on your entrance exams and qualified for pilot training.  Because you performed the best you will be expected to excel in your training.  There will be no quarter given or favoritism shown.” The man looked directly at Kai. “I don’t care who you are or who you are related to.  Now pick up your gear and follow me to your quarters.”

Jute fell in step beside Kai “Is there some reason why he singled you out?” Jute asked.

“My name in itself would be enough.  Many around here think it’s blasphemy to carry the name Kai.  But my mother is a former member of the Board of Directors.  Many assume that she bought my acceptance with her influence.”

“Did she?” Jute questioned.

“If she did, I would be a fool to admit it.”  Kai answered.

Jute burst out laughing.

“You two! Once we get to the dormitory secure your gear and then I want to see you both in my office!” Dumi yelled at the boys.

 

* * *

 

Dumi sat behind his desk looking at the two boys.  There was no mistaking that Jute came to them from the Gravity Desert.  He was already quite tall for a 14 year old.  Dumi had nothing against Jute.  Kai was another matter.  The young man was of average height for a teen of the Northern continent but it was the relationship to The Warlord that made Dumi uneasy.  That and the fact that the boy’s mother had served on the school’s board for decades before she retired.  Kai’s bloodline was impeccable, he was descended from both The Warlord whose name he bore and from the First Dead Torq.  Dumi would tolerate no hint of favoritism shown to Kai.

“Let me explain to both of you how it’s going to be around here.  Jute you will make a fine student of the school, but you must concentrate on your studies, on what is important.  I recommend that you consider carefully who you choose to associate with. 

As for you Kai, you reputation precedes you.  You are a pampered spoiled brat who has used your name and bloodline to get what you want for far too long.  Your mother’s position does not impress me, you step out of line just once and you will be out on your ear as fast as I can get the headmaster to sign the paperwork.

Your little outburst earlier was disruptive, I will tolerate no disruptions.  So today you both get your first lesson in what being a warrior means, humility.  Although we no longer use Maluks, several are stabled here.  Those stables need cleaning.  After dinner  the two of you will take care of that task. Dismissed!”

 

                Kai  seemed to take his punishment in stride.  There were no complaints.  The boy carefully shoveled out each stall, collecting the manure in huge sacks. 

                “You don’t mind cleaning up after them?” Jute observed.

                “No, I don’t.  Maluks can be much more accepting than humans.  They don’t care what your name is or what bloodline you come from.  We are all the same to them.” Kai said.

                “Your tone is mild but your words speak a different story.  Your name has caused you troubles?” Jute asked dragging another sack to the middle of the stable floor.

                “My name and my lineage.  As you saw today, no accomplishment is my own.  It is always credited to  my bloodline or my name.  The ghosts of both The Warlord and the First Dead follow me wherever I go.  They touch whatever I do.  No one sees ME.” Kai replied.  “But it is something that I am used to.  The people of Duha’naur whisper and point and I continue to be an invisible reflection.  Dumi’s attitude is what I am used to.  However I get my small little moments of recognition where I find them.”

                Kai was dragging two sacks of manure out of the stable to the parade grounds. 

                “Kai, what exactly are you doing?” Jute asked as Kai returned to the stable grabbing two more sacks.

                “Getting one of my little moments of recognition.” Kai replied.

 

* * *

 

 

                Dumi was livid.  He paced the headmaster’s office in a rage.  “The boy needs to go.  First day he causes a disruption and now this!”

                Headmaster Tortha fought down his smile.  The sight of cadets holding their noses from the stench of  Maluk manure stacked in the middle of the parade grounds had been amusing.  The prejudice that Dumi was showing was not.  Kai was a resourceful lad and always had been. 

                “Dumi, Kai is a student at this school.  He is a student at this school because he out performed everyone else on the entrance exams.  You would do well to remember that.    If you insist on making an example of him, I fear you will be the one made an example of as evidenced by this morning’s events.

                You want me to punish him for this prank when truth is as he said.  You told him and Jute to clean out the stables and they did.  You failed to tell them how you wished the manure to be disposed of so he left it for you to decide.  Kai may only be 14 but he is much wiser than most adults.

                I’m writing this prank off as just that, a boy’s prank.  Pranks are to be expected when you are dealing with a school full of boys.  Learn to get past what you think you know of him and treat him as any other cadet.  In other words, stop singling him out.  I will have a talk with him also but I’m telling you now, I won’t have a battle of wills between the two of you.”

                Tortha  opened the door dismissing  Dumi and calling Kai into the office.

                “Sit down.  Kai, we spoke about what it would mean for you to attend the school.  You told me that you understood that the bias would touch you more deeply here and in less than 24 hours, I’m already being drawn into a mess that you swore to me that you could handle.”

                “I am not the one who draws you into this uncle.” Kai replied.  “I expected to experience resentment from my fellow students, not from my instructors.  My classmates accept me or perhaps give me the benefit of the doubt, my instructor immediately throws my lineage and my name in my face.”

                “I have spoken to him as I now speak with you, I will not tolerate a battle of wills between you.  This morning’s escapade is forgotten but step lightly nephew.  Sister’s child or not if I must I will toss you out so fast your head will spin, and that would be a shame.  You were made for the pilot program.  You already have as much flight time under your belt at 14 as some of the instructors who will be teaching you. 

                Your class has been selected to be trained for a specific program being developed as we speak integrating DNA from pilots into their aircraft, in a way making pilot and craft into one single entity.  I don’t want to have to throw you out over stupidity.  You are a smart boy Kai, pick your battles wisely.”

                “I promise not to give Instructor Dumi a hard time.” Kai said.

                “Good, I noticed you speaking to the cadet from the Gravity Desert, Jute.  His scores were almost as high as yours and he has some flight experience.  He is another one tailor made for this program.  I’m going to need as many candidates as I can get for the DNA selection.  Keep your eyes open for me.  If you think someone has what it takes let me know.

Now get out of here, you’re late for class.  I’ll never hear the end of it if it get’s back to your mother that you are missing your classes.”  The Headmaster softened his words with a smile as he shooed Kai out of the office.

 

* * *

 

“A warrior must be strong both in mind and in body. You must understand and evaluate the field of battle. You must learn to find and exploit the weakness of your opponent. Battles and wars are not won by the strongest, but the smartest.” Instructor Dowd was instructing the class on Combat strategy.

“The success of Insect subjugation was due in large part to the Warlord’s planning. His maneuvers were often genius in their simplicity. Let us take for instance ‘The Pincher’.”

Dowd now started drawing out the plan on a large slate board at the front of the room. Kai shifted restlessly in his seat. The diagram was flawed.

“Something wrong Kai?” Dowd asked.

“With all due respect to my instructor, the original pincher worked because The Warlord often used the sea and landscape as boundaries. To use this maneuver as you have plotted it would allow an insect a clear avenue of escape.” Kai replied.

Dowd held the chalk out to Kai. “Come show me where it is wrong. Fix the diagram if you think you know better.”

Answering the challenge Kai stepped to the front of the class. He erased the straight lines of the pincher and curved them towards each other. He then added another line to the open end of the pincher. He handed the chalk back to Dowd and turned to go back to his seat.

“No, explain your changes. I want to know why your diagram corrects the flaws.” Dowd commanded.

“The curving of the battle lines prevents an insect from having a clear path to escape. As the pincher closes the escape path narrows. If the line can be closed quickly enough the insect would be trapped, surrounded on all sides.”

“And this line here, forward of the opening?”

“A contingency force. If the insect should manage to escape the pincher, this line of warriors would be there to meet it. As the pincher closes they can also move forward to add their strength to the line here.” Kai finished his explanation.

“Very good Kai. This is what I mean by strong in mind. The diagram I drew was indeed the original plan of the Warlord and was only used when the terrain could be counted on to assist the effort. The flaws were obvious to the Warlord who never used this maneuver on open terrain and never in corralling rogues.

Kai evaluated the field of battle and adjusted the battle plan accordingly. We do indeed now use a modified Pincher maneuver similar to what Kai drew out when corralling females. Although the contingency force is not a part of that maneuver, it is an intelligent addition. Thank you Kai.”

 

* * *

 

“This is a Flitter. It is the first aircraft developed by the scientists of the Western Archipelago.” They are generally grown using Insect DNA as the basis of the body. The scientists combined the DNA of insects with the DNA of their harmless bug relatives. The combined DNA grows around a metal shell. Which gives the craft its structure.” Flight Instructor Jurai was pointing out the different features of the small fighter.

“Kai, Jute and Denon all have flight experience. Each of them have been certified for solo flights. That is why they will be taking them up this afternoon so that I can evaluate their proficiency. If you are good enough you will each be given the title of Student Instructor. You will be flying with your fellow students until they have gained the hours needed to fly solo flights.” Jurai led each of the boys to a Flitter. “Saddle up boys, let’s fly.”

Denon immedialtely climbed into his assigned Flitter. Kai and Jute did not. Instead the two began walking around their craft doing a visual inspection.

“Kai, Jute? Is there some hold up?” Jurai asked.

“According to Flight Ministry Regulations, a pilot is required to do a thorough pre-flight check before every flight.” Jute said.

“To include a complete visual inspection of the exterior and interior of any craft he has never personally flown before, even if that craft is familiar to him.” Kai finished.

“That way he is warned of potential problems before he leaves the ground.” Denon said holding something up in his hand “Like fuses that are not of the correct rating.”

“Denon, may I ask why you neglected the exterior inspection?” Jurai questioned.

“Not neglected, just postponed. My uncle died when a moth he was flying crashed because the wrong fuse had been installed. It has been my habit since then to thoroughly inspect the fuses first.” Denon answered. "The smallest of flaws can lead to the biggest of problems and are often overlooked."

“This Flitter has damage to the second left leg.” Kai noted. “It could present a possible hazard on landing if this leg collapses.”

Jute had now climbed into the cockpit of his flitter. “By the Goddess! Who flew this thing last, the Warlord himself? The energy cell is older than I am!”

Jurai laughed. “Well class what are you waiting for? Your student instructors are waiting to teach you how to do a proper aircraft inspection!”

 

* * *

 

 

“Jute, Why aren’t you packing? The Feast of the Time Prophet starts in three days. Everyone is leaving tomorrow at the latest to get home in time for the festivities.” Kai questioned.

“I’m spending the holiday here at school. It’s expensive to travel to the desert for every holiday. My family is not poor but we are not exactly rolling in wealth either. If I wish to go home during summer break, I’ll have to stay in Duha’naur during the Feast of the Time Prophet.” Jute explained.

“Well, there’s no law that says you have to stay at the school. You’ve met my parents. They would welcome you to share the holiday with us. You can see a bit of Duha’naur outside of these walls.” Kai grabbed Jute’s bag and tossed it at him. “We leave as soon as you are packed!”

The walk to Kai’s home was only 8 blocks. Like the school, it was in the older section of the city and still contained the small parks that were referred to as ‘squares’. Kai’s home faced a square. The large yard was well tended with flowers of all colors lining the walkway to the porch. A large tree stood at the end of the porch a swing hung from one limb. The windows were open and the mouthwatering aroma of honeycakes drifted out carried by the gentle breeze.

“Come on. I think we are just in time to cajole mother out of a slice of warm honeycake.”

The door opened as they approached. Kai’s father smiled at his son and nodded to Jute. “So Kai has brought home his roommate to share the holiday with us too! Welcome Jute, come in. You are just in time to join the begging.”

“Begging ha! You send your son to beg one slice then you steal the entire cake! I’ve been wise to the two of you for years.” Nira said coming from the kitchen. “And now you plan on turning this young man into an accomplice! I had a feeling that Kai would be bringing you along Jute. He asked if we would mind him inviting you a week ago. We are more than happy to welcome you to our home. I hear good things about both of you from my brother.”

Nira led the boys into the kitchen and sat them at the table placing a large slice of honeycake in front of each of them.

“I also hear that there has been some friction with Dumi?” She asked.

“Nothing that I cannot handle mother.” Kai replied.

“Yes I have heard about your method of ‘handling’ Dumi. If you have anymore problems with him you will let me know. There’s more to his dislike than who you are. It’s more who your mother is.”

The front door slammed before a tiny voice yelled “I smell honeycake!” followed by a delicate little girl of seven barreling into the kitchen as if she were attacking insects instead of coming home from school.

“Hello Kira Brat.” Kai said holding his arms out to his little sister.

“Kai! You’re home!” She said excitedly as she hugged her brother. Then her face fell. “Now I can’t have your room.”

“Why do you want my room Brat? You have your own room, you have the bigger room.” Kai reminded her.

“Yours is nicer. You can see the square.” She said with tears beginning to pool in her big brown eyes.

“Well if mother says it’s alright and my friend Jute doesn’t mind helping, we’ll move your stuff into my room and you can have it.” Kai told her with a smile.

“I have to go see where I want everything.” she said giving him another quick hug before bounding out of the kitchen.

Nira shook her head. “Kai you know you just switched rooms with her before you left for the guild school. She threatens to turn on the waterworks and you crumble.”

“I know. She’s my little sister. She’s a manipulative little brat but it makes her happy.”

* * *

 

Kai and Jute had accompanied the family to the parade route but the young teens were now itching to go find others of their own age. As cadets of the Warrior Guild School, they were expected to take part in the Procession of the Acolytes.

The Procession of the Acolytes. The Kick-off of the entire festival as the young Acolyte Novices paraded through the city bestowing gifts and treats on the celebrants. It was tradition for warrior cadets to escort the young ladies and protect them from harm.

Kai and Jute had been joined by Denon and were now waiting outside of the Academy of Seers for the young ladies to emerge. The gates opened and the young women came out carrying baskets filled with trinkets to be given away. Each girl carried a ribbon which would be given to the cadet she chose to escort her.

The three young men being first year cadets were not expecting to be chosen as escorts, the novices favored older cadets closer to being warriors so they were surprised to see a novice headed their way. She stopped in front of Kai and smiled shyly at him as she handed him her basket. “I am Aranna. I beg your protection. Will you grant me this service Warrior to be?”

“It is a warrior’s pleasure to serve with humility. I am Kai, I accept the honor of keeping you safe in my care.” She gathered a lock of his hair and tied her ribbon to the thick tress, marking him as her escort. Jute gave Kai a quick thumbs up as he followed Aranna .

Aranna had been born a seer. Although she did not clearly see visions, her intuition was very high and she had learned to listen to that voice when it spoke. That voice had directed her steps to this young cadet.

Kai was dealing with confusion. He was not sure how he should act. For the first time in his life a girl attracted him. Several times he started to speak and then thought better of it, not sure what he should say. She was beautiful, graceful and kind. He was not used to the thoughts and emotions he was experiencing.

“How is it you bear the Warlord’s name?” she asked.

“My mother insisted on it. She says that she decided to name me Kai or Lynna. I mean Lynna if I was a girl, but I’m not.” Kai babbled.

“Names are very important. A baby takes on the traits of those who bore the name before them. You have a strong name, an honored name.” Aranna told him.

“I’m descended from him. He’s like my 11 or 12 times great-grandfather.” Kai said and then mentally kicked himself for what sounded to his ears like bragging.

“It is fitting then that you attend the school he founded. Kind of like a family legacy.” She smiled. “Would you hand me my basket please. We are near the square so I must hand out these goodies.”

 

* * *

 

 

Kai was wishing the ground would be merciful and open up and swallow him. This was the most embarrassing family dinner he had ever attended. Kira had been chanting steadily for the past 20 minutes “Kai has a girlfriend, Kai has a girlfriend.” His mother had been asking question on top of question about the lovely young novice that had chosen him to escort her. His father had been strutting around with his chest puffed out Bragging to his brother by mating Tortha, “That’s my boy!” And Jute had just been sitting back taking it all in.

“Who wants Honeycake?” Nira asked as she set the cake on the table.

“I think I’ll pass Mother.” Kai said rising from his seat. Now that dinner was over he could escape dessert.

“I think I’ll pass too, thank you.” Jute said also rising and following Kai into the kitchen.

“Younger siblings can be your worst nightmare. But Kira’s teasing is in fun, she thinks the sun rises and sets on her big brother. Just like Mother’s are also curious about the girls their sons know and fathers always think their sons are a testament to their masculinity.” Jute said. “So what’s eating you?”

“I don’t know. Maybe the fact that I made an idiot of myself in front of her. Every time I opened my mouth something really stupid came out. I ended up kicking myself all day long. I mean she’s just a girl and I turned into a complete moron.” Kai said with disgust.

“Kai, my father very much believes in fate and my mother is a seer” Jute said. “The universe conspires against us. It causes our path to cross with others for a reason. Things out of the ordinary do not happen by chance. A first year cadet being chosen as escort does not happen by chance and today was out of the ordinary. Three first year cadets were chosen as escort.

Remember both Denon and I were also chosen. For some reason fate has chosen to touch our lives. Why we don’t know, but we will find out one day. For now, just think of how Instructor Dumi is going to choke on today’s events. The three trouble-makers were all escorting novices around the city.”

Kai laughed. “I’m sure he’s fuming right now. He probably swears my mother set it up!”

“Probably. Anyway just let it go. Whatever fate has in store for us, we’ll find out soon enough.” Jute said.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Cadets cleared and ready for launch.” The voice spoke over the comm link. “First squad, flitters one through fifteen, Squad leader has command.”

“Understood Control.” Kai acknowledged. He lifted his flitter off the pad watching as the squad all followed. “First squad is airborne, control.”

“First Squad take up holding pattern Alpha.” Control instructed.

“First Squad acknowledged.” Kai responded.

“Second Squad Flitters sixteen through 30, Squad leader has command.”

Jute’s voice acknowledged. “Understood Control. Second Squad airborne.”

“Second Squad take up holding pattern Bravo.”

“Understood control.” Jute answered.

“Alright men, lets see what you’ve got.” The Headmaster’s voice came over the comm link. “If the drones score a hit on you, your weapons will not work and you will be out of the battle. Let’s see how long you last. This is a fight between you and the drones, no one is going to direct you. It’s up to you to use your knowledge, your skills, your battle plan and your intuition. You have to survive 5 minutes in order to pass and return to us after the summer as a Junior Pilot cadet. Good luck.”

“Drones airborne and incoming from the west. ETA 2 minutes. Commence exercise.” Control said.

“Second Squad Leader, let’s show these drones something new.” Kai said.

“You go high, I’ll go low” Jute responded. “Second squad drop altitude 100 feet.”

“First Squad, increase altitude 100 feet.”

 

The Headmaster wondered what this class had up it’s sleeve. It soon became apparent that someone understood the capabilities of the drones. By separating the two squads they had created a blind spot. The vertical limit range on the drones scanners was only 50 feet at close range. Anything flying 50 feet above or below the level of the drones was in effect ‘invisible’.

“ Execute.” Kai said over the comm link.

Commence strafing run Second squad” Jute said. The flitters of the Second Squad now approached the drones at a shallow upward angle. Several drones were shut down.

“First squad commence strafing run. The flitters of the First Squad were now diving onto the drones from above. Most of the drones were disabled and the attack formation was in tatters.

“Lets clean up the mess.” Jute said as all the flitters now targeted the drones still capable of firing at them. It was over in a matter of minutes.

“How many cadet flitters were disabled?” Tortha asked.

“Uh none Sir. All casualties were drones.” Control said in disbelief.

 

 

“What was that ?” Dumi yelled at the two squads. “You were taught proper squad formation and that was not it. Whose bright idea was it, or do I even need to ask? I heard who gave the order to execute.”

He stopped and pinned Kai with a look. “You. Always you in the middle of things aren’t you? We have accepted formations for a reason, we have a chain of command for a reason. Do you think you know better than everyone who has gone through this school before you?”

“I know enough not to needlessly lose members of my squad. I know enough to study my opponent before I face him. The last I heard it’s a warrior’s duty to do what’s needed to protect others, including those under his command. Or did the function of warriors suddenly change to ‘die like an idiot?” Kai asked as Dumi’s face turned red with rage.

“I would think you would be taking this time to congratulate these cadets. This is the first class to make it through the exercise with zero casualties. The cadets are given leeway to choose their own battle plan, there’s nothing that says they must choose an established plan.” The Headmaster said from behind Dumi.

“I have a question for you Kai. When the Warlord began training warriors centuries ago, he stressed the importance of following your unit leader. So what makes you think that you should not have to do so?” Tortha asked.

“The Warlord spent decades studying the insects and learning their habits before the war started. He personally trained his twin sons Bann and Torq along with the sons Of Oudi; Hir commander of the southern continent forces and Set the first director of this school. The Warlord personally appointed all of the unit commanders after he evaluated their fitness for the position. He had good reason to expect that the unit commanders were well trained and would lead the forces under their command intelligently.

We also know that after the war started he also removed men from those positions when they needlessly risked the lives of the men they led. Logic dictates that the Warlord did not believe in needlessly risking lives just to follow orders. I saw no reason to needlessly risk the lives of those under the combined command of myself and Jute.

I took the time to study the enemy that we were to face and discovered the limit of their scanning abilities. I concluded that we could engage them with a different battle plan that lowered our risk. I also consulted with my co-commander explaining the strength of a different battle plan. I believe that the Warlord would have done the same.” Kai responded.

“It’s obvious that this class studied before hand. Not only did Kai discover this weakness but everyone had to be acting in unison for the plan to be effective. This group acted as a unit. Exploiting the enemy’s weakness by creating a blind spot was a demonstration of intellect, it is why all of you came through unscathed. Working as a unit is the mark of well trained warriors. That’s something to be proud of.

Congratulations men. You’re all returning next year as Junior Pilot Cadets. Today’s events confirmed your class to go on the list as candidates for the Dragon Fighter Program that is now in development. Enjoy your summer vacation you will be briefed on the program when you return.” The Headmaster said. “Now go pack and get out of here!”

* * *

 

“No, no, no. You don’t have any appropriate clothing for the desert.” Jute said as he tossed each item of clothing on a growing pile on the bed. “We’ll have to get you outfitted with the basics when we reach Du’hellar. I’ll let my mother know to dig out my old clothes that I have outgrown. Some of it will probably fit you.”

“How hot does it get? You make it sound like the bowels of hell.” Kai said.

“It certainly feels that way when the winds blow from the south, it brings humidity to add to the heat. It’ll probably take you a week or so to acclimate. Since my family lives on the edge of the desert the gravity isn’t so bad. It’s just the heat you’ll have to get used to.”

Nira came into the room with another bundle of clothes. “How is the packing coming?”

“I think I may have to spend the summer naked at this rate. Everything I find is too hot, too dark or too heavy to pass Jute’s inspection.” Kai replied.

“I’m sure my sisters would just love that. A naked Kai running around the oasis.” Jute laughed. “But if you are serious about visiting my brother’s mine you will be spending time naked. It’s entirely too hot in the mines for clothes, not to mention you can’t get the stench of insect crap out of the fabric. There’s still a lot of fairly fresh droppings down there.”

“What is this about visiting a mine? A starfire mine? Those mines are dangerous. Not only from collapse but for all our efforts insects still find their way into them.” Nira said with alarm.

“My brother is very conscientious about the safety of his mine, and we are always accompanied by a squad of warriors. My brother does not risk endangering his workers. The mines are constantly inspected and evaluated for safety. My brother’s has one of the highest safety ratings on the continent.” Jute assured her.

“Mother do not worry. I am not your ‘baby boy’. I’m almost a man. You cannot protect me my whole life although I know you wish you could. Besides Kira is the accident prone one.” Kai reminded her. “I will be fine.”

 

* * *

 

 

Mara immediately caught her son up in a tight hug almost before his feet touched ground. After almost squeezing the life out him she stepped back and smiled at him. “You’ve grown my son. And this young man must be Kai.”

Now Kai found himself caught up in Mara’s embrace. “Welcome to Du’hellar. I understand that you and your family have been very good to Jute. We are so glad to have the opportunity to meet you and welcome you to our home. But first I understand that a shopping trip is in order.

Your clothes are definitely too hot for this climate Kai. My mate is at the emporium with our daughters, probably trying to keep them from buying the entire store. We are camped at the northern Oasis right now so we will stop on our way to show you our beautiful Gravity Lake. There is a monument there dedicated to K’ozci, the Warlord’s Gort.

It is a shame that the Gort’s numbers have dwindled so, they are beautiful animals. There are still a few around but nothing like in the Warlord’s time. You’ll hear them in the distance at night.

Come along boys. Before we go shopping there’s something I think you might like to see Kai.”

She led the two boys along the wharf to a small shipyard. There in the drydock was a sleek but ancient wooden ship. The rudder design spoke of the vessel’s great age, it was a design that had not been used in over 800 years.

“The Wrath.” Kai said with wonder in his voice.

“Yes, but how did you know that? We are too far away to see any markings.” Mara asked.

“I don’t know. I just know it’s the Wrath, the Warlord’s personal ship.” Kai answered.

Mara looked at him for a moment.

“After the war the Warlord and his mate would often take her on pleasure jaunts. When Lynna set foot on the path, he donated it to the maritime museum his son Torq founded in Du’peur. It’s been there ever since. They take good care of her but every now and then they send her here for restoration and maintenance. She’s even still seaworthy 1000 years later thanks to the care she receives.” Mara told him.

“Do you think that they would let us take a closer look?” Kai asked.

 

 

“Well what did you learn of the boy today?” Uri asked his mate. “Is he the one?”

“I believe that he is. I took them to the dry dock and he correctly identified the Wrath from no small distance.” Mara responded to her mate. “There is much more to him than meets the eye. The two of them told me of the final exercise. Kai and Jute drew up the battle plan they used. Kai says they did it together, but Jute tells me that all he did was look at what Kai had come up with. There was no room for improvement. The boy is blessed, but my vision tells me that he is also cursed.”

“Then let us see to his welfare as best we are able. We will do what we can for him.” Uri said.

 

 

Zinn looked at the young man in front of him. When Jute had asked if the two of them could work the mines for a couple of weeks over the summer, he had written Kai off as soft like all those who hailed from the Northern Continent. However Kai was proving he was made up of sterner stuff than the typical Northerner. He certainly didn’t think he would make a week in the mines, but he had.

He worked slower than the others but was more methodical in his approach. He had found smaller star fires that got over looked by the men in the huge chunks of rock they dug out. Kai had not found huge chunks of starfires, but the one’s he found were perfect for the jewelers to make small trinkets.

“Kai, I have a job in mind specifically for you. You do not admit to weakness but I see the toll working underground has on you. I think you must have lost 10 pounds this week. Swinging a pick and breaking ore is not for you. You are methodical, patient. You have found starfires hidden within chunks of ore that would normally be discarded.

That tells me that I have been throwing away profit. Not a smart move for a businessman. Now that I know starfires can be found within the discard, I’d like to have you work above ground. Your job would be to break down and mine the discard. That would mean more profit for the mine and cooler conditions for you. And you will not appear weak, you will appear smart.

The men work on a standard salary of 10%. I’ll pay you the same 10% that I agreed to in the beginning. But now that I know I’m losing money I’d like you to teach a few of the men how to process the discard. For each man you teach, I’ll pay you 3% of what they produce.

You would have a standing summer job and during the semester you will still be earning your 3%. It will guarantee a little spending money in your pocket.”

“That sounds fair to me.” Kai said as he shook hands with the older man.

  

Nira and Dagon were surprised that Du’hellar was cooler than they expected. Kai’s messages seemed to be nothing more than diatribes about the heat. Jute’s family had invited Kai’s parents and sister to spend a week with them before the boys returned to Du’hanaur.

“Kai!” Kira yelled catching sight of her brother. “You’re brown like a honeycake.”

“Hello Brat.” He said giving her a hug. “It’s from the sun.”

“Father, Mother.” He managed to get out before Nira hugged him to her.

“See all mothers are the same.” Jute laughed before Nira caught him for a hug too.

“Look at you two. I’d swear you’ve both grown a foot over the summer.”

“I grew a foot, Kai shrunk.” Jute teased. “Come on puny one lets take the bags to Zinn’s warehouse.”

“My brother is resupplying so he will take your bags back to the oasis on his caravan. We’ll be leaving tonight. So we have some time to sightsee until we’re ready to go.”

 

“We wish you could stay longer but the boys must be back in time for school.” Mara told Nira. “Kai is always welcome here. We have told him to consider our home his, just has you have opened your home to our son, Jute.

We must take special care with our boys. I was born with the gift of sight Nira. I do not know what fate has in store for them yet, but I do know that whatever it is will have great impact not only on us but on Brunnis itself. Kai carries much of the Warlord in him, remember that.”

“I know and I think that is what worries me.” Nira said. “We will expect you for the Feast of the Time Prophet.”

* * *

 

“Lowen, Thank you for coming so soon.” Tortha greeted his friend.

“It sounded as if you had something of great importance to discuss with me.” Lowen said as he eased into the chair across the table from his former commander.

“Yes of extreme importance. I want you to come back to the school as an instructor. You have been working with the researchers on the Dragon Fighter Program. I want you to take over as instructor of the returning Junior Pilot cadet class.”

“I get the feeling that there is more to this than just wanting me to teach.”

“I’m afraid so. You remember my sister Nira?” The headmaster asked.

“Of course, a very sweet woman.” Lowen answered.

“The problem is her son, he’s in that class.”

“Is he a problem child?” Lowen questioned.

“Not in the way you mean. Kai is smart. Too smart for his own good at times but it’s not Kai that is causing the disturbance, It’s Dumi. He’s had it in for Kai since Kai’s first day. Kai doesn’t suffer fools well and Dumi is determined to make a fool of himself where Kai is concerned. If you act like a fool Kai will take the opportunity to make you look like a fool.

I of course cannot allow the authority of an instructor to be undermined by a student, so if I don’t come down on Kai it will be seen as favoritism.”

“Let me guess, Dumi is taking every opportunity to act like a fool. He’s holding a grudge against the mother and taking it out on the son. She should have had him fired from the school instead of having him reduced to instructor status.” Lowen remarked.

“Yes Kai behaved himself admirably last year, but Dumi takes every opportunity to display his resentment. Kai has not invited Dumi’s rancor and has put up with it over the course of this past year. Then he once again made Dumi look a fool on the last day. Dumi berated the class instead of praising them for their performance in the exercise. And I was dragged into the middle of things again.”

“Well is the boy worth the trouble?” Lowen asked.

“Kai qualified for solo flight status with the ministry at the age of 11. He’s got more solo flight hours under his belt than half the pilot instructors. Kai was the one who came up with the battle plan the class used in the final exercise.

More importantly the boy can fly anything you put in front of him within an hour or so. He can look at a transport and give you an accurate report on structural stress limits, and the maximum and effective tolerances of the craft. He can tell you how far it can travel laden and unburdened. He’s worth the trouble.”

 

The class was lined up outside of the dormitory awaiting Dumi’s arrival. They were surprised to see the Headmaster heading their way accompanied by another man. “I’ll leave them in your capable hands.” The Headmaster said turning to leave.

The man looked at all of them closely before he spoke.

“My name is Lowen. I am taking over as your instructor. As you know, all of your names have been submitted as candidates for the Dragon Fighter program. I worked very closely with the developers in the early stages so I know what it takes to be a part of the program. I intend to pass that knowledge on to you.

For that reason things are going to be much different than they were under Dumi. For one thing I believe in giving credit where credit is due. You were among 1000 young men from all over Brunnis that applied to the school. Out of that 1000, only 300 made the cut to get accepted. Out of that 300 the 30 of you had the highest scores on your entrance exams. That is quite an accomplishment. You are all intelligent young men and I don’t intent to insult your intelligence.

I intend to treat you like men and not children. That means that I expect you to act like men and like the warriors that you will become. I’m dividing you into squadrons. The Squadron leaders will be Kai, Jute and Denon. The three of them are already certified for solo flight status through the Ministry of Flight. Kai has First Squadron, Jute has Second Squadron and Denon has Third squadron.

As Squadron leaders you are responsible for your men. I think that the three of you can handle the responsibility. Men understand that as Squadron leaders these men are in charge of their squadron, they have the authority to make decisions and give orders. Don’t give them any grief.

Today we are going to get to know each other. I’ll be meeting with each of you individually. For now get your gear stowed. Squadron leaders in my office.”

 

 

“Grab a seat gentlemen. I want to clearly explain to you my reasons for what I am doing and what I expect of you.” Lowen said as the three teens settled themselves.

“You are all experienced pilots in spite of your youth. The Dragon Fighter program needs pilots not just warriors, just as the naval forces need sailors. The environment a pilot is expected to fight in is different from the environment that a warrior or sailor must be prepared to fight in. The Dragon Fighter program is going to put warriors into a completely different environment.

With the strides being made in interplanetary trade we now realize that there is a weakness in Brunnis’ defenses. We patrol our oceans, our land and our airspace; our galactic frontier however is unguarded. The Dragon Fighter program is being developed to address that weakness. The best men for the job will be pilots. Being a pilot means that you must understand the concept of spatial thinking. All of you have your solo flight certification. I expect you to work with the men under your command to help them get their certifications. I want everyone certified before the end of the year.

The researchers will be here this afternoon to take DNA samples from the class. They want to get started growing the first fighters. You will make sure that all of the men give samples.

I’m counting on the three of you. We have much to do and there will be times when I cannot be standing over the men, the three of you will be in charge. I also understand that the three of you have become friends.

I’m going to encourage you to strengthen that friendship, I’m changing room assignments. The three of you will be roommates. I want the three of you to become one unit. Get to know each other to the point that you can finish each other’s sentences.

I’m going to talk to each of you individually now and give you the list of men in your squadron. I’ll start with you Kai.”

 

“This will be a big change from Dumi. Thank the Prophet.” Denon said. “Dumi had it in for you and anyone who even spoke to you Kai.”

“Let’s not speak of Dumi. The incoming cadets have to deal with him now.” Jute said. “So we are going to be trained as the first generation of Space warriors.”

“You’re already a couple of space cadets.” Kai retorted.

“That makes you the Chief Space cadet , my friend.” Jute said as Denon snickered.

“I would have to be to be friends with the two of you.” Kai agreed, and then grew serious. “How are we supposed to be Squadron leaders we when haven’t got a clue of what we are doing ourselves.?”

“Yeah, we are the ones blazing the path. Meaning we are the ones that will screw up and get blamed when things don’t go right.’ Denon said.

“There’s an old proverb among the nomadic tribes. ‘The tallest man is not the one who knows that he is right. There is no courage when the rightness is established before you. The tallest man is the one who does the best that he can and has the courage to make his way to what is right.’” Jute said.

“Jute why can’t your nomadic tribes for once have a proverb that is simple and clear instead of giving me a headache trying to figure it out?” Denon groaned.

“So we just do the best we can? Is that it?” Kai asked.

“It is all we can do. We have each other to confer with. We discuss what we are going to do before we do it. We agree on everything together. That way we all take the blame together.” Jute said.

“Then we all share the credit too.” Kai said. “No one person takes credit for anything, it’s a team effort.”

Lowen cut the monitor feed from the Squadron leader’s room. He had made the right decision. They were already working together.


	3. Chapter 3

“Where did they find these guys?” Denon asked as he watched the opposing team score another easy goal. “They are monsters! They are just running over our defense and I’m not even going to talk about the embarrassment of our lack of offense.”

The Warrior Guild School’s team was getting steamrolled. They might as well have not even have been on the field for all the good they were doing.

“We are at a size disadvantage. This team is from the Gravity Desert. They are more powerful than our players.” Kai said. “Our team is smaller and more agile but there’s no one on the field than can give us an opening to exploit. If we had a power player that could break through the defensive line our team could use speed and agility to wear them down.”

“What we need on the field is a power forward, a couple of good wings and a quick agile shooter.” Jute said. “This team is not very good technically. They are depending on brute force not finesse. If we had a different combo on the field, we could take them easily.”

“So you boys are good at coaching from the bleachers. A lot of people are good at calling the game from the sidelines, but are they willing to get on the Surach field and take the bumps to prove their point?” Lowen asked.

“Are you asking if we want to go out for the team?” Denon asked.

“No. Why would I have any you separated from the team that you are already on?” Lowen answered. “My class of cadets is sitting here in the bleachers criticizing the team on the field. I’m asking if you think that you are a better team?” Kai, Jute and Denon looked at each other for a moment.

“Jute is bigger than any of those guys on the field.” Kai noted.

“And we played together in Primary school.” Denon said.

“Surach games are won by the team effort and we’ve got three squadrons that are used to working as a team.” Jute said. “All we need is a playbook.”

Denon was thinking deeply. “Yes and a playbook is nothing more than tactical battle plans adapted for the Surach field.” Denon and Jute were now looking at Kai.

“We’d still need a coach.” Kai pinned Lowen with a look.

“Well do the rest of you men agree?” Lowen asked of the rest of the cadets who all nodded and said that they were in.

“Then be on the field bright and early at 5am” Lowen said as he walked away hiding his smile.

 

* * *

 

 

“So Lowen, Let’s pretend that I’m just the silly Headmaster of a boys school. Do you want to explain the logic behind turning pilot cadets into the school’s Surach team?” Tortha asked.

Lowen laughed. “They are enjoying themselves. They are not just doing serious training as a team but are leaning to relax as a team. I am reinforcing the idea of team.

Your nephew is the team Captain. Kai has natural leadership abilities. This gives him the chance to hone those abilities, and the men the chance to gain confidence in his leadership. This is not just a game Tortha, it’s a valuable learning experience.

And when these young men win the game next week that lesson will be brought home to them.”

“So you think that they will win?” Tortha said.

“I know that they will. For the past week Kai has been going over that last game that team played against us play by play. He is studying his enemy. It’s not going to be a bunch a first year cadets that still think they are on the playground that will be on the field representing our school, it’s going to be a group of men who know what a team is, a team with a common goal.”

 ***

 

“I thought you said that your cadets were going to win?” Dumi said sarcastically. “The other team has already scored two goals and we aren’t even 10 minutes into the game.”

“Dumi, perhaps one day you will learn to see beyond the moment, the game has just begun. There’s still another 50 minutes to go. A lot can happen in 50 minutes.” Lowen said with confidence.

 ***

“The right flank is weak.” Kai told his team. “Zero in on it. Concentrate the effort to break their line on the right side. They will react to cover that weakness and in doing so weaken their center. Jute when the center falters, punch a hole through whoever can get the ball will follow you in.

We need two men moving the ball down the field. Make them chase it.”

“Wear them down.” Denon said. “They will be exhausted before half time and we’ll still have fight left in us.”

“Let’s do this.” Jute said. “Put one on the scoreboard.”

 ***

 

Lowen noticed the subtle shift in how his cadets were playing the game. As Denon gained control of the ball he pressed his attack toward the opposing team’s right side. Several members of the opposing team moved to reinforce the right flank.

Jute suddenly adjusted his attack to just right of the center as Denon passed the ball to Kai. Two cadets immediately used the opening created by Jute to place themselves in an offensively advantageous position. Kai followed through in Jute’s wake passing the ball to a teammate. The opposing team was desperately trying to regain the ball by defending against Kai but Kai had already passed it off to a teammate. When they rushed that teammate the ball was gone.

The Cadets steadily made their way down the field as the opposing team was kept one step behind. The goal tender realized that he was facing three very determined scorers. He zeroed in on the man with the ball as he prepared to make the kick for the goal.

As soon as the goal tender committed to blocking his shot , Kai passed the ball to Denon. The spectators roared as the ball sailed past the goal tender who was woefully out of place having determined that Kai would attempt to score the goal. The Warrior Guild school was on the scoreboard.

The Cadets now found their rhythm by following up with two more goals by the half time break.

 ***

“You are doing a good job out there men. You ended the first half strong and you have the lead.” Lowen said.

“Yeah they can’t touch us!” Denon said to agreement from his teammates.

“We can’t afford to be overconfident,” Kai said quietly. Right now they are thinking of how to answer our attack. We caught them by surprise in the first half. They will come back out on the field prepared for us.”

“They will bring their power game now.” Jute said. “They will go full contact. We saw what happens when they start using tackles. Half of you will be on the bench nursing bruises before the end of the third quarter.”

“Good call Jute.” Lowen noted. “Question is what will you do about it?”

“We get hit,” Kai said slyly. “Or at least our strongest scorers get hit early in the third.”

“I’ll leave it up to you gentlemen. You have proven that you have things well in hand.”

 ***

“He just had the wind knocked out of him Nira, don’t worry.”Dagon said to his mate as Kai was helped off the field by his teammates. “Our son is a lot tougher than you think.”

Denon was already benched favoring his right ankle. Two more boys were also on the bench after having been tackled by the opposing team. The game was now tied at 3 goals per team. Kai winked at Denon who smothered a smile.

The teams huddled on the sidelines as the fourth quarter was about to start. “Jute I think it’s time they got a taste of their own medicine.” Kai said. “He pointed at the two other boys that had been benched during the third quarter due to ‘injury’. “I want you two back in, start wearing them down again. Denon and I will rotate back in a few minutes after the quarter starts, that should give Jute time to take a few key players off the field for us.”

The opposing team had assumed that since Jute had been playing strictly finesse, he couldn’t play full contact. Getting hit by Jute was not like getting hit by one of the smaller cadets. Two of the best players from the opposing team were now benched replaced by less skilled players. Kai and Denon now also took the field. It also became apparent that neither was ‘injured’. They had both simply warmed the bench kept in reserve for the critical fourth quarter.

The clock was quickly running down and the score was still tied 3-3. The cadets gained possession of the ball. Kai, Denon and Jute now made their way down field. The goal tender looked at Kai and then Denon trying to figure out which one to defend against. Denon passed the ball to Kai who immediately sent it back in Denon’s direction. The goal tender caught a glimpse of white sailing past him. He stood there in confusion for a second before it dawned on him who had made the game winning goal.

 ***

The cadets were stowing their gear and discussing the final moments of the game.

“The look on his face was priceless!” Denon was laughing. “He knew Kai had passed the ball but was busy looking at me. You could tell the exact moment he figured it out. He had no idea that Jute would try to score.”

“Well done men.” Lowen came into the locker room with a huge smile on his face. “There was a lesson in what happened today. The group of you played as a team, as one unit. This game was more than just a game. Today the group of you defeated a bigger stronger opponent. You played as a team and you played smart. Remember the lesson you learned today, warriors win battles when they learn that it is the unit that gains victory, not a single man. Warriors gain victory when they learn to use their smarts and not brute force. Warriors gain victory when the single man realizes that the unit is more important than any single man.

Once you’re cleaned up, there’s a celebration happening on the parade grounds. I think there are some folks waiting there to congratulate the men of the hour.”

 

* * *

 

 

Kai and Jute were once again standing outside of the Academy of Seers. The two 15 year olds and their classmates were drawing a lot of attention from the novices who recognized them from the Surach field. While most of the cadets were enjoying the attention Kai was scanning the group of young women.

He caught sight of Aranna and took a step away from the gaggle of novices.

“So it’s like that huh?” Jute noticed before addressing the novices. “Don’t worry ladies you still have the rest of us to choose from.”

Aranna smiled as she hurried over to Kai.

“I’ll try not to make an idiot out of myself this year.” He told her.

“Please don’t make the effort on my account. I think I was a bit idiotic myself last year.” She laughed. “It was nice to have company.” She tied her ribbon in his hair and the two set off toward the main square.

“We all got to watch the game last week. I think I cheered myself hoarse. I thought that you might have already agreed to be escort to someone. All the girls talked about last night was which one of you they were going to ask to escort them.” She said.

“Jute kept distracting any girl that got too close to me. I think he knew who I wanted to escort.” Kai said.

“I’m glad he did.” She smiled at him.

“So what is it like? I mean being a seer? You can see the future right.” Kai asked.

“My gift is not that powerful. I do not see clearly as some do. I have strong ‘hunches’. I can sense the best choices to make. Whether that choice will be good or bad, but I cannot tell you the outcome of the choice.

My mother sees clearly. It is why she was chosen to serve the Time Prophet. I grew up in the Temple. It was my mother’s guidance that led me to enter the academy. She says that my destiny will be found there.” Aranna said. “So tell me what it’s like to fly. You are training to be a pilot.”

“Actually I’m already a pilot. I have my solo certification already. If you really want to know what it’s like I could show you. I could take you flying sometime.

It’s a whole different world up there. You are not bound by anything. You can climb to the clouds or dive down to skim the treetops of the forest. You are free when you fly.” Kai said.

“I would like to go flying with you someday.” She said. “You love to fly, it comes from your heart when you speak of it.”

“Yes one of my uncles took me up when I was four. By the time I was six he gave in to my demands to teach me. I got my tandem flight certification when I was nine. I was not quite 12 when I gained my solo certification.

When my Uncle starts his journey to the Dream Zone he has decreed that his personal flitter will be mine. But until then I’m allowed to take it up whenever I want. Sometimes I go up on the weekends just to get the chance to fly free instead of in formation as we must at school.” Kai said.

“We are here.” He said handing her basket to her and watching as she handed out the gifts and treats inside.

 ***

Mara noticed Kai and the young acolyte, which triggered a vision. Insects. Thousands of insects slaughtering the people of Brunnis. This young woman running in terror, hands protectively held over her stomach in an instinctive reaction to protect her unborn babe. The insect she ran from was much larger than any insect spawned on Brunnis. Mara shook her head and turned to her mate “I must go to the temple.”

Mara sat before the old woman in a private chamber.

“Tell me what you have seen child.” The old woman asked from her raised seat.

“Sister Superior, what I have seen grieves my heart. Kai is my son Jute’s best friend, they are as close as brothers. This vision has revealed two paths for Kai and both end in heartbreak.” Mara said sadly.

“Yes, this pain is known to she who sees through time, but she also knows this pain is required. Tell me what she has revealed to you and omit nothing.” The old woman demanded.

“In the first vision, the acolyte Aranna is standing in the garden of the guild school holding the hand of a small boy and she is weeping. They stand before three stone monuments. The third monument is newly erected. The monument is dedicated to her mate, Kai.” Mara said.

“It is known to us that Aranna’s destiny lies with Kai. Through her, the gifts of the seer will be introduced into the bloodline of Kai. Time will come when prophecy must come directly from the line. All that exists now will be gone, but there is knowledge that must not be lost.” The old woman said. “Continue child.”

“The second vision was of a Brunnis overrun by insects. Insects such as we have never seen, larger and more powerful. Aranna runs from one. She thinks to protect her unborn child but cannot. I saw her death gripped in the mandibles of an insect. Kai and all warriors fight a losing battle, overwhelmed by numbers. I see our enslavement and extinction.” Mara finished.

“Kai is the hand of destruction child. He was in the past and will be again in the future as time cycles. Kai is not simply a warrior, he is the Warlord reborn into this cycle. He must choose the path he will walk.

You will not speak of this to him, the time is not yet upon us to reveal his destiny. This time is for him to live fully and freely; to experience his life and to know peace. Go now, back to the celebrations. Help him and those around him to fully enjoy the time he has left.”

 

* * *

 

“Well Lowen, I think this deserves a celebration! The appointment is official. Our boys are in the Dragon Fighter program.” Tortha said happily.

“Yes and this class is not only in, they will be the officers and leaders. Starting next year, they will be training exclusively on the prototypes as their own fighters are grown. All leaders and officers will be coming from this school. There is one problem. In order to have a full unit, they insist on having alumni warrior pilots to fill out the ranks and have made their choices on who they want.” Lowen handed a list of names to Tortha. “The class effectively outranks all of these men because of the specialized training they will be receiving from this point forward. So you can see the problem.”

“Yes, Dumi is not going to accept being out ranked by Denon and Jute, much less Kai. I’m afraid my sister’s generous nature guided her to make a decision that has led to a major problem.” Tortha said.

“Yes she tried to protect Dumi’s name, and now we don’t have a reason to deny him.” Lowen said.

“Let’s hope we can keep the friction under control.” Tortha prayed.

 ***

 

“This is a major step for the school.” Nira glanced up at the ancient painting of The Warlord that dominated the Great Hall. “What do you think he would say about it? These young men are the face of this new program.”

“I think he’d probably be the first to lend his support. These young men have been handling themselves well for all the attention that they have been receiving. And he’d probably be very proud of that son of yours. Kai has been charming these researchers and directors all week. Now all we have to do is get through this reception for the council of Matriarchs tonight and then maybe things will settle down around here.”

“This is a boy’s school Tortha, It’s never settled around here.” The door to the hall flew open. “See what I mean.” She laughed as they turned to see what the disturbance was.

Denon was gasping for breath. “It’s Kai! Lowen said to come get the Headmaster!”

 ***

Nira had no idea what to expect as Denon led the way to the dormitory. She immediately looked for Kai. Her first reaction was relief when she saw that Kai was unharmed. Her second reaction was panic. Lowen and Jute were holding him down while he fought them like one possessed.

In her hurry to get to her son she didn’t notice the box until she stumbled over it. She looked down and saw the contents, the carcass of a hatchling. “Get this out of here!” she yelled. She watched as one of the students hurried out with the box.

“Kai! Calm down! It’s gone!” She shook Kai until his eyes focused on her. “It’s okay, it’s gone. Jute you can let him up now. He’ll be fine.”

“Is there a problem here.” Tortha spun around to see the head researcher standing in the doorway.

“No, no problem, why would you think such a thing?” Tortha asked.

“I received a message stating that there was some commotion going on here. We’ve committed to a big investment in these young men. If there is a problem…” The man said.

“As I said there is no problem. Kai was feeling a bit ill, probably just ate something that didn’t agree with him.”Tortha explained. He nodded toward Kai and Nira. “Nira is the former Head Director of the school and just happens to be Kai’s mother.”

“Ah so that’s the way of it.” The man chuckled. “I’m 105 and my mother still tries to baby me if I so much as sneeze.”

“Yes mothers never seem to understand that we grow up. They always view us as helpless little bundles of joy that they must smother with maternal attention.” Tortha agreed.

“I can see this is nothing to worry about. I’m sure she will have him in good health for the reception this evening. I’ll go let everyone else know that it was just a false alarm.”

Tortha watched until the man had started down the stairs then closed the door to the room.

“Who else witnessed this little incident? I need to know how big of a mess I need to contain.” Tortha asked.

“Only a handful of Kai’s classmates, Tortha. There’s no need to worry about them, they understand that the unit looks out for each other.” Lowen replied. “That’s one powerful hatred you’ve got going there Kai. You’re going to have to learn to control it instead of letting it control you. We’ll work on that. It can be an asset to you or a liability, I think we’d all prefer it be an asset.”

“I’m much more interested in who sent that message and how that abomination made it into this room although I have my suspicions.” Tortha said.

“I don’t have suspicions, I have certainty.” Nira said darkly.

“Nira, I know what you are thinking. This is not the time to react without thinking, there’s too much at stake. I do think however it’s time that Kai knows exactly where Dumi’s animosity comes from.” Tortha told her.

“Actually this little stunt would have nixed the entire program. The whole class would have suffered. There’s no reason for everyone to hear it but Jute and Denon are both Squadron leaders like Kai. The welfare of this class concerns them all. Let’s get through this reception tonight without incident. Then we will explain it to all of them at once.” Lowen said.

 ***

 

The reception was winding down finally. Tortha, Lowen and Nira had retired to Tortha’s office with the three teens in tow.

“What we are about to tell you does not leave this room. I’m not sure I agree with telling you this to begin with but Lowen assures me that you are all responsible enough to be trusted. I’m relying on his word here.” Tortha began.

“Tortha I think I should be the one to tell this story since it is my actions that brought us to this point.” Nira said. “If I had handled things differently all those years ago, this problem would not exist.”

“You handled it in a way meant to minimize the suffering of all involved Nira, don’t shoulder the blame for Dumi’s lack of honor.” Lowen said.

“As we now see, I did not minimize the suffering. I simply brought it back to my own door. Kai I am sorry that you must pay for my mistake.” Nira started.

“Damn it Nira! Kai was not here. Hell the boy wouldn’t even be born for another 50 years! You had no idea that you had to worry about protecting your children. You didn’t have any and the healers had assured you that you never would. Don’t blame yourself for what Dumi started.” Tortha snapped.

“Mother, I don’t have any idea of what you blame yourself for.” Kai reminded her.

“No you don’t, do you? I should start at the beginning.” Nira took a moment to calm herself.

“You’re still young men, you do not yet understand the commitment you make when you choose a mate. It is a sacred bond not to be violated or broken. It is why we take our time in choosing. To violate the lifemate’s bond not only brings dishonor on the one who violates the bond, it shames the mate and children of that bond. Once the bond has been violated, the wronged mate publicly denounces the other and the children are removed from the bloodline. When the knowledge becomes public, the one who has broken the bond is often exiled from his or her bloodline. This is the case with Dumi.”

Tortha took his sister’s hand. “Let me finish this. It upsets you still.”

Nira nodded to her brother, visibly upset by her memories.

“Dumi was the head pilot instructor back in those days. Lowen was also an instructor here.” Tortha continued. “Dumi was mated to a lovely young woman named Araine they had two children together and another on the way. There was an accident with a class that he was scheduled to monitor. Luckily the cadet’s injuries were minor, but Dumi was not in the control tower. We discovered that Dumi had a regular habit of leaving the tower while his classes were flying. Lowen discovered the reason why. He was meeting with a woman. He had broken the bond with his mate.”

“Dumi’s action did not just bring personal dishonor to him, it brought dishonor to the school. Nira had just been appointed Head Director of the board, so Tortha and I took the situation to her.” Lowen added.

“It was a muddle we dropped in your mother’s lap Kai. The school had to be protected and yet Dumi’s actions had to be punished.” Tortha said.

“I tried to protect everyone involved. The accident was caused by a mistake on control’s part but had Dumi been there, there is a good chance it would have been caught and the accident avoided. The controller was dismissed for endangering a student, but we were still left with Dumi’s irresponsibility. I stripped him of his position and made him a simple academic instructor. That could have been the end of it but Dumi would not let it go.”

“Dumi has always been a fool. Nira. We both know it. He was a fool to challenge your judgement with the board. He was an even bigger fool to think that you would not let it be known that he lost his position for not being there in that tower. He brought this all on himself by thinking his sister would spend the rest of her life covering for him.” Lowen said with disgust.

“Sister?! Dumi is my uncle?” Kai was dumbfounded.

“He was exiled from the bloodline 50 years before you were born Kai. But he has always blamed Nira. And now seeks to take it out on you. That irrational hatred of insects runs strong in our line, Dumi knows this. Dumi also knows that those researchers you young men have been charming for the past week have decided to put this class in place as the officers of the Dragon Fighter Program once it get’s off the ground. He was one of those tapped to fill out the ranks. The group of you will outrank him.” Tortha said.

“We can certainly have him pulled but we would have to dig up what happened years ago.” Lowen added.

“No!” Kai said vehemently. “That would bring shame on my mother.”

“But you all think Dumi was behind the insect in the dorm and the mysterious message.” Jute concluded.

 ***

 

“Hello Dumi.” Nira interrupted as Dumi spoke with the head researcher. “And although we met yesterday in my son’s room, I must apologize for not knowing your name.”

The head researcher bowed to her, “Please think nothing of it. Your son was rightly your main concern at the time. I am Dinai. I was pleased to see that he was well enough to join us along with his classmates.”

“Yes, as Tortha said it was probably something he ate. It passed quickly enough. I hope you will excuse us for a moment, I need to have a word with Instructor Dumi in private.

I understand that the boys are doing mock sky battles this morning. It should be quite entertaining. They are all becoming quite skilled at combat maneuvers.” Nira said.

“I certainly would not want to miss seeing them in action. Lowen has nothing but praise for them.”

“Tortha is gathering your research team now in the courtyard. If you hurry you should be able to find a prime spot to watch from.” She smiled prettily until she was sure the man was out of earshot then spun and pinned Dumi with a look that could freeze fire.

“So Dumi the concept of honor still escapes you? I put my own honor at risk to protect you all those years ago and how did you repay me then? By challenging me before the board, by making me tell them that you were not where you were supposed to be. And what did it get you? Araine renounced you for violating your bond and the family threw you out of the bloodline.

And now all these years later you still have not learned your lesson. For all that both Tortha and I have done to try to help you, how do you repay us? Do you think losing our brother was what we wanted?

Kai is your nephew. Instead of taking the opportunity to reconnect with your family through him, you target him. I wondered how Araine could walk away from you then, now I understand. I have children of my own. And I will do whatever is necessary to protect those children.

I know you were behind that incident yesterday. So let me make this very clear to you. I will not stand by and allow you to harm Kai. I will do whatever is takes to protect him from your spite. Even if it means dragging my own name through the mud.” She gave him a look. “All these years I had hoped one day to have my little brother back. That was a fool’s dream. My brother has been dead since the day I told the board the true reason he was demoted.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Two of my favorite workers return!” Zinn said as he met Jute and Kai in Du’hellar. “Before we head to the oasis however, we must do some shopping! Has Jute told you about The Night of the Brunn? It will occur this summer.”

“It’s a rite of passage isn’t it?” Kai asked.

“Sort of like that. We honor the Brunn, the first people. All the young men of the tribe that have reached the age of conversion, at least 16 years old take part in a pilgrimage to one of the old temples. They go through a trial at the temple. If they successfully complete the trial they come back to us as men of the tribe.” Zinn explained. “They are then given the tribal mark that lets everyone know which tribe they belong to. Jute is of age now.”

“It only happens every 10 years. You’re the same age as I am Kai so you are of age too. So guess what? You get to go through it too.” Jute said.

“Yes so you both need the proper ceremonial gear.” Zinn said as he led the way to the Emporium.

 ***

Seven young men were taking part in the ordeal. All of them were wearing their ceremonial attire which consisted of sandals and a loincloth. Each young man also carried a pack containing a bedroll and a few strips of jerky. A couple of ‘gort’s bladders’ full of water completed the supplies. Kai thanked progress once again that it was a gort’s bladder in name only.

Uri looked over the group again. Kai and Jute stood quietly, unlike the other boys. For all their youth, they carried themselves like warriors. Uri turned and bowed to the Shaman. The signal that the boys were ready. As the sun sank over the horizon the shaman began to speak.

“You are boys. Your appearance is that of young men but you have not yet proven your heart. That you will do in the next 48 hours. You will be asked to endure the physical hardship of a forced march through the desert to the temple at D’bai. Only a man can make this trek. At the temple you will face fear. Only a man can conquer fear. If you would be a man you will endure.

The sun sets signaling the beginning. If any boy feels that he does not have the courage and fortitude to become a man let him step away now.” The shaman paused and looked at the group. “Let us see which among you is truly a man.”

Kai was thankful for the cooler night temperatures, but his legs felt like they weighed a ton each. Every step was an effort. The shaman led them deeper into the Gravity Desert. Although he was already feeling fatigue, no one else was showing signs of tiring so he continued placing one foot in front of the other. Two hours later, they were standing in front of a temple. Several other groups were joining them.

A huge man wearing leather armor stood before the temple.

“I guard the door to the house of the Brunn. Let those who think you are ready to be called men step forward.” All of the young men stepped forward.

The man began walking down the line. He stopped in front of Kai. “Well what have we here? Legend tells us that centuries ago a pale little ghost like you dared to walk through the door of this temple, he emerged the next morning as a man. His name was Kai. No one from the northern continent has attempted it since that day.”

“Then tomorrow you’ll once again see a man named Kai walk out of your temple.” Kai said quietly.

The man roared with laughter. “Is that so? Well then come little ghost, let us see if you are truly a man.”

 

_Kai had no idea what was in the concoction he had swallowed but it was making him light-headed. He could not focus his vision. His limbs felt heavy. He blinked at the figure in front of him._

_“Cocky little cuss aren’t you?” the figure said as Kai blinked several times to focus. Kai gasped and sat up in shock. Seated cross-legged on the ground in front of him was the Warlord._

_“Do you really think you can compare yourself to me boy? You can barely wipe the snot from your own nose. What have you done that was not done with my help, my name?” The Warlord said with disdain. “And when it is not my name that helps you it is your bloodline. You are carried by the Warlord and the First Dead. You are nothing without us. What say you Torq?”_

_“Pitiful. Look at him sitting there looking like he’s seen a ghost, or two. Completely mute. Must be from your side of the bloodline. But then again what do you expect. His uncle is a dishonorable SOB that shamed his mate and children. And the boy’s mother shamed herself by covering it up. Nothing comes from a dishonorable womb, except more dishonor.” The First Dead said._

_“And he thinks to live up to the bloodline, to live up to the name. The only thing he can live up to is the shame that taints him. His existence is nothing more than blasphemy. His mother’s womb should have remained barren rather than bring forth this failure.” The Warlord said._

_“I am not a failure.” Kai replied._

_“Lo! It speaks! Does your mother tell you this? You have accomplished nothing in your own right. That makes you a failure.” Torq said._

_“I am not a failure.” Kai said with more force behind it. “I accomplish things on my own merits and the two of you are there to take the credit. Damned relics so long dead that even the memory of you is covered in dust. Everywhere I go, what ever I do the two of you are hanging over my shoulder like a couple of carrion birds._

_No more! You get no more credit for what I do. No more power over my life, I succeed on my own merits and the two of you can just go back to the Dream Zone, or hell for all I care. I stand on my own two feet!”_

Kai sat up with a start. The sun was up and shining brightly. “I am my own man.” he said to himself.

“Yes you are.” The huge ‘guard’ handed him a skin of water. “The purpose of the ordeal is to face your personal demons, to render them powerless. You had very powerful demons to face, The Warlord and the First Dead. You have lived in their shadow. Last night you stepped out of that shadow. This morning, once again, a man named Kai will walk out of this temple.”

*** 

“Owww!” Kai said as the shaman tattooed the tribal mark around his upper bicep. The process was painful as it was done using a sharpened sliver of bone which the shaman was repeatedly jabbing into his flesh. It felt like the man had been at it for days, but the truth was it had not been an hour and was almost done.

At least Kai could take comfort in the fact that Jute had been just as loud while he got his mark. In fact everyone had verbally alerted the entire camp of the pain as the simple design was inked into their skin.

“It is done. Kai is a boy no longer.” The shaman announced formally as the tribe cheered once again. They had cheered as each tattoo was finished and the shaman formally pronounced each one of them to be a man.

“Wuss.” Jute said as Kai joined him.

“Yeah right. Like they didn’t hear you screaming all the way to Du’hellar.” Kai retorted.

Uri came over to the teens carrying something in his hands. “You carry the tribal mark. You are men of this tribe. But each house also has its own mark.” He handed a leather thong to Jute and Kai, hanging from the strips of leather were small medallions bearing the family crest. “You are now men of our house.”

 

* * *

 

“I wonder if Nira will recognize her son since you’ve gone native.” Jute told Kai. Kai was wearing the loose trousers and sleeveless open vest of a typical adult male nomad. He had filled out over the summer the 16 year old’s body was quickly transforming from the soft body of a boy into the muscled body of a man. Although still slight of build, his muscles had gained definition. Jute had started developing the heavy bulky muscles of a desert dweller. He was also a full foot taller than Kai at 6’10”.

The young men waited patiently as Nira scanned the crowd. It was Kira that pointed them out to her parents. Kai knew the exact moment that Nira spotted the tattoo. The storm clouds were gathering.

“Kai, what is that?” She demanded as she pointed at his right arm.

“Oooh Kai, you’re in trouble.” Kira piped up with the unexplainable enthusiasm that seems universal to younger siblings when an older sibling was in hot water.

“Mother, it’s a tattoo.” Kai replied.

“I know what it is! What is it doing on your arm?” Nira demanded.

“It’s a ritual mark, mother. I went through the Night of the Brunn ritual with Jute.” Kai said.

“You completed the ordeal?” Dagon asked.

“Yes sir, we both did.” Kai answered.

“Well that puts a different spin on things. That’s a mark you can wear proudly, after all The Warlord carried a mark like it. Nira, our son is now a man. I think the Warlord would be proud of this young man.”

“Or not.” Zinn laughed as he joined them. “I heard that Kai called The Warlord and the First Dead relics and carrion birds! Kai stood up to both of them. It can be difficult to face a fear much less conquer it. Kai conquered his fear.”

“Just remember young man, you still have some growing to do.” Nira said. “Both of you.” She said as she hugged the two teens.

 ***

There was one more ceremony left that Kai and Jute were determined to go through. The two stood in the middle of a ceremonial circle with the tribe’s shaman. There was a small altar laid out with two stone cups, a small wooden box several herbs and a knife. A small fire burned in a larger stone bowl.

“The rite of adoption is an old and honored tradition hearkening back to the days when death walked with his hand on our shoulders. To protect our children we adopted them out to other parents who would take our place if we were called to the Dream Zone.

Those days are passed but the rite still exists. The rite binds those who choose to take part as family. Tonight Jute and Kai choose to undergo this rite to bind themselves as brothers.” The shaman turned to Kai.

“Kai of the northern continent, if you come freely to this circle bring forth she who bore you.”

Kai left the circle and held his hand out to Nira, escorting her back to the circle.

“Jute of the Western Tribe, if you come freely to this circle bring forth she who bore you.”

Jute collected Mara and brought her into the circle.

“You who suffered to bear your sons must now give them up. You must renounce your claim of motherhood.” The shaman said to the women.

“I renounce my claim.” Mara calmly said then turned to Nira. “We must do this, for them. I promise everything will work out. You won’t be sorry Nira, renounce your claim.”

“Will you renounce your claim?” The shaman asked Nira with an encouraging smile.

“Yes.” Nira nodded unhappily and Mara took her hand in support.

The shaman picked up the knife. “We are marked as family by our bloodline, blood must be spilled.”

Kai held out his left hand. The shaman made a shallow cut above his wrist letting a few drops of blood fall into the cup that sat on the altar in front of Kai. He then placed a linen square over the wound and had Kai hold it tightly in place. The process was repeated with Jute’s blood now collected in the stone cup in front of Jute.

The shaman added a small amount of wine to each cup. “Blood has been spilled. If you would claim him as brother, offer your blood to him.”

Kai and Jute switched cups. They gave each other a look and then each quickly drank the contents of their cup.

“Each now carries the blood of the other.”

The shaman not took the two blood stained cloths and placed them in the large bowl. He sprinkled in a selection of herbs . He placed his hands above the flame, lowered his head and murmured quietly. Once there was nothing but ash he raised his head.

“Kai, Jute you have each spilled blood for the other. You have accepted the blood offered to you. Your combined blood is here bound together in the ashes within this vessel.” He picked up the bowl and carefully emptied the ashes into the small wooden box and sealed it.

“You are brothers, bound until time comes to an end. It is not just birth that creates brothers, Sometimes it is choice.” He took the teens to where Mara and Nira stood.

“You each gave up a son. They now return to you. In releasing one, you have gained them both.”

“See Kai, now you have to be nice to me or Jute will be my favorite brother!” Kira said.

* * *

 

“Wait just a minute! You guys go on vacation, get tattoos and adopt each other?!” Denon questioned. “Don’t I feel like the odd man out now.”

“We asked you along if you remember. We even agreed to pay your way.” Jute said.

“Do you know the fit my mom would have thrown if I came home with a tattoo? You two would be singing me to the Dream Zone right now and that’s a torture I don’t want to be responsible for inflicting on the world. I’ll just leave all that crazy stuff to the two of you.” Denon laughed.

“I guess one of us has to be the boring one.” Kai said.

“So what is this meeting about? We usually at least get a chance to unpack before we’re being called into the headmaster’s office.” Jute asked.

“I don’t know he just said that we were to come over as soon as you guys got in.” Denon answered as they entered the great hall of the administration building.

Kai looked up at the life-sized portrait of The Warlord. “Carrion bird.” He said under his breath.

“Kai, did you just call The Warlord a…carrion bird?” Denon asked in shock.

The door opened behind them. “Come along boys. We have things to talk about.” Tortha said as he led them down the hall to the main conference room. Lowen was at the door waiting. Three men were seated at the table each wearing a uniform. Introductions were not necessary, each man’s uniform clearly identified who he was. The High Admiral of The Fleet, Sky Commander of The Aerial Assault Forces and Successor to the Warlord all sat at the table critically sizing up the teens.

“Forgive their appearance. They only just arrived back from summer break and came directly to this meeting.” Lowen explained. “We did not want to keep you waiting any longer than necessary.”

“You boy, come here!” The Successor said pointing at Kai. The man’s gaze was locked on the tattoo encircling Kai’s bicep. “Is that just a pretty decoration?”

“No Sir. I spent the summer on the Southern Continent and took part in the Night of the Brunn Ceremony.” Kai replied. “I was given the mark by the shaman of the tribe.”

“Well then by Tribal Law you are a man of the tribe of the Western Desert.” The Admiral said. He heaved his massive bulk out of his seat. This man was even taller than the men of Jute’s tribe. “May you always stand tall.” He said clasping Kai’s forearm in a formal greeting.

“May I live in the shade of your shadow.” Kai said gripping the man’s forearm in return.

The man walked over to Jute and repeated the formal greeting. He then turned to Denon and shook his hand. “Sit down young men. We are here to speak with you, leaders to leaders.”

 ***

 

30 young men stood in the courtyard after saying farewells to each other. For the next three months they would be separated from each other as they spent time training with the active duty forces. Each squadron would spend a month training under unit leaders from each branch.

Kai’s unit was off to the fleet. Each cadet would be serving as aide to a ships’ captain while Kai would be serving as aide to the admiral. Jute was off with The Successor his squad scattered throughout the ground forces. Denon would be with the Sky Commander his squad scattered throughout the Aerial Assault squadrons. In 30 days they would rotate with Jute heading to the fleet, Denon to the ground forces and Kai to Aerial Assault. And then a final rotation each squadron moving on to the last branch. They would not be together as a class again until they returned to the school just in time for the Feast of the Time Prophet.

“Remember men, this is only a temporary separation. You may be separated by distance but you are still one unit. Up there,” Lowen pointed to the sky “Out beyond the planetary limits you will be separated by distances you cannot imagine but you must still remember that you are one united unit.

Learn what the officers will be teaching you. It is knowledge that you will need. You will need good leadership skills. An emblem denoting rank does not make a leader, it’s the skills the person wearing the emblem use in dealing with the men under his command.

Pay attention to how the men you are assigned to treat their men. Study the reactions of the men. Note the good and bad and you will learn the skills of a leader whether it is from a good example or a bad one. Now move out!”

Lowen watched As Kai, Jute and Denon took command of their squads and got them loaded onto the provided transports.

“Well I guess we’ll be losing the Surach match again this year.” Tortha sighed. “Our winning team just got drafted.”

 

* * *

 

 

Kai stood at the rail of the ship enviously watching the Nawas leap out of the water. He was restless. He already missed his weekend flights and hadn’t been on the ship a full day. Just knowing that he was earthbound, or technically seabound was driving him crazy.

“All settled in Kai?” The Admiral asked.

“Yes Sir.” Kai snapped to attention.

“At ease, we are very informal on board ship. I thought you might be hungry, the ship’s cook does wonders with crustaceans and fish. Good thing too since we eat a lot of it.” The admiral laughed. “Besides I think we should chat and get to know a bit more of each other, a good meal is the best setting for that.”

“Yes Sir.” Kai said turning and falling into step next to the man.

“Actually my name is Oudi. From the Central Eastern Tribe. So as you can imagine, I’ve had to live with a carrion bird of my own.”

Kai started with alarm. “How did you know?”

“My oldest brother is Guardian of the Temple at D’bai. I asked him about your ordeal. Evidently you let the Warlord have it. Cussed him up one side and down the other. Said it reminded him of my ordeal. You aren’t the first one to have words with an ancestor Kai. Our custom of using names over and over again in our bloodlines guarantees someone will get annoyed with following in some ancestor’s hallowed footsteps.” The admiral said.

“I guess I was tired of constantly being compared to someone long dead and always found wanting. I mean Kai the Warlord was perfect right?” Kai said. “But not Kai, son of Nira and Dagon. No matter how I try someone always comes up with a comparison to The Warlord.”

“The Warlord wasn’t perfect Kai, no more than any one of us is perfect. However we have all embellished the memory until it seems that way. The Warlord gave us a world where we are safe from the insects.

I think it must be a basic human need to distinguish our heroes from ourselves, to put them on a pedestal. It lets us feel good about being ordinary.” Oudi stopped and opened the door to the dining hall. “Just remember Kai, he lived long ago and left his mark on history. You have not yet made your mark. Centuries from now it could be your ghost haunting your descendents. Now let’s forget about impossibly perfect carrion bird ancestors and fill our stomachs shall we?”

 

* * *

 

 

“Well Jute, you must understand the chain of command. No matter who we are we all answer to someone, just as someone answers to us. Take for instance your class.” Varaq, Successor to the Warlord was saying. “You have a squad that answers to you. You and Denon both answer to Kai.” The man held his hand up to forestall Jute before he could speak. “ That is not a bad thing. Kai is a natural leader. He was born with that ability and you recognize that. Recognizing a good leader can keep you alive in a pinch.

Now, the three of you including Kai answer to Instructor Lowen, Lowen in return answers to Headmaster Tortha who answers to the Board. The board answers to the parents and community. It is no different here. Squads have squad leaders. Squad leaders answer to their Sergeants. Sergeants answer to the Unit Leaders. Unit Leaders answer to the commanders and the commanders answer to me. I answer to the Matriarch Council. The council answers to the people. In the end we all answer to and serve the community of Brunnis.

That can mean making a hard choice sometimes son. It can mean choosing who lives and who dies. There may come a day when you have to make a hard choice, leaving a friend to die at the hands of the enemy because that one death can prevent many deaths. It can be the hardest thing you ever have to do. I know from experience.

My first duty assignment was corralling rogues. My cousin and I applied to the guild school together, I made it he did not. But he did join up eventually. We were stationed on the Western Archipelago. Had a rogue male we were chasing. He was headed toward a small town.

There were three men in a position to slow it down, my cousin was among them. I knew that we couldn’t get reinforcements there in time to help them, but I gave the order to engage it anyway. If I hadn’t, it would have made it to that town of 50 defenseless families. I sent three men to their deaths so we could have the chance to save 130 townspeople. That haunts me to this day. Understand that the day may come when you have to make that choice.”

* * *

 

“Denon, you’re my wing man. You stay at my side no matter what. It’s your job to watch my flank. You are there to keep the enemy off my ass so that I can concentrate on doing my job.” Sky Commander Arlo was saying. “If I break formation, you break formation with me.

Formations are nice, and battle plans are wonderful but they are not set in stone. Expect the unexpected. The enemy is not rehearsing with you, they come to the fight with their own plans. You have to be ready to adjust at a moment’s notice to answer the enemy’s plan when it doesn’t mesh with what you’ve got planned.

You have to think on your feet and think for yourself. You have to be ready to react when your lead man reacts. It only takes a couple of seconds of hesitation on your part to lose a battle. Wars are won by winning battles. Battles are won by making the right split second decisions.

You need to learn that here and now. Out there, there are no hard and fast rules, you are the ones who will write that rule book. But you have to start somewhere. Somewhere is here with the basics. You take what works and toss the rest.”

 ***

In different locations around Brunnis; Kai, Jute and Denon had all learned lessons that would have a major impact on their lives one fateful day.


	5. Chapter 5

Aranna stopped in front of the door to Sister Superior’s private chamber. She had no idea why she had been summoned, but generally a summons from Sister Superior’s chamber meant trouble for an acolyte. The door opened at Aranna’s soft knock.

“Come in child. It’s time that we discuss your future Aranna.” Sister Superior said. “You have grown into a lovely young lady. And the young men notice this, but you favor one cadet. Yes I know that this is the third year he has escorted you. You are 18 now and this was your last year taking part in the celebrations as an acolyte. You are at the point of making a decision for the rest of your life. But before you do so, there is someone you must speak with. Come.”

Sister Superior led Aranna through a plain door that led to a long hallway. At the end of the hallway was a massive wooden door carved with symbols.

“The events of the Warlord’s life.” Sister Superior said. “It is recorded here. She who sees through time waits for you beyond the door.”

“The Time Prophet?” Aranna asked with awe. “The Time Prophet wants to see me?”

“She has words that are for your ears only Aranna. Go, she will not bite you.” Sister Superior said with a nudge as the door opened.

Aranna stepped forward into the huge chamber. She became disoriented as the door closed behind her. The size of the chamber made no sense.

“Welcome Aranna. Come forward so that we may see you.” The woman’s voice drew her forward until she was standing in front of a high pedestal. There at the top of the pedestal was the time prophet.

“Time Prophet.” Aranna said and dropped to her knees in respect.

“The gesture of respect is noted, but it is we who should bow to you. You are favored of Kai, he is your destiny. You have a purpose. The Bloodline of Kai soon will have need of one who can speak prophecy, the talents of the seer are needed in this line. This is your purpose. Through you seers will be born into the sacred bloodline. You are forbidden from taking vows to the temple. Instead you will stay at the academy as an instructor. This is the decision you will make.

Kai has chosen his mate and it is you. He is young yet but the choice is made. Once you announce your decision he will treat you as a future mate. His heart is committed to you. He must still learn and mature just as you must but the mating is already completed. Spiritually, you are already one.

Go now and announce your decision. Let the next stage of this cycle progress.”

Aranna was shocked to suddenly find herself standing in the hallway next to Sister Superior. “It seems that there is no choice for me to make, it has been made for me. I will not take vows to the order. I choose to teach at the Academy.”

* * *

 

 

“Hey Kai! Did you hear Aranna is going to stay at the academy as an instructor?” Jute asked.

“Yes. I’m taking her up in the flitter this weekend to celebrate. She has never flown before.”

“You do know that she is not the only girl in the world, right?” Denon teased. “Have you even talked to a female other than Aranna?”

“Kira and my mother are female and I talk to them all the time. Then every summer there’s Mara and Jute’s sisters.” Kai replied.

“I mean outside of family connections.” Denon replied. “I mean how do you know what’s out there if you don’t look around and explore?”

“Why hunt for what you have already found? Aranna is perfect. I’ll just stick with what I know is right.” Kai countered.

 ***

“Here, give me your hand.” Kai said to Aranna who was sitting next to him in the flitter. He took her hand and placed it on the joystick. “Push it forward to dive down, pull it back to climb and left or right to turn in that direction.” As he removed his hand from hers leaving her in control of the flitter.

Kai watched her face as she directed the flitter. He wondered if his uncle had seen that same look of wonder on his face the first time he had taken the controls.

“Kai, you’re right. I do feel free.” Aranna said with a laugh. “I feel like I can climb to the heavens!”

“Not quite that high but close. Here let me have the stick.” Kai took over the controls once again and proceeded to guide the flitter through a series of acrobatic aerial maneuvers.

 ***

“Thank you for taking me flying Kai. It was so much fun.” Aranna said as she brushed her lips against his cheek.

“I would like to take you again sometime, if you want to go that is.” Kai said.

“I would like that.” She said. “I had better go. I’m not an instructor yet, I can’t miss curfew. Good night Kai.”

“Good night Aranna.” Kai watched as she hurried through the gates of the academy before turning toward his parents’ house with a smile on his face. He needed sound advice that would not come from classmates with no more experience than he had. He made the walk with the image of Aranna firmly in his mind.

Dagon was seated on the porch reading, luckily his mother and sister were no where in sight. Kai took a seat in the chair next to Dagon who closed his book and sat it on a small table between the two chairs.

“Father, I need your advice. I’m not sure how to ask, it’s a bit personal.” Kai began.

“Son, I think I already know what it’s about. It seems like just yesterday I was sitting in front of your grandfather asking him how I would know if your mother was interested in me? What should I do to show her that I was interested in her? We men just seem to be at a loss when it comes to women.

Women are mysterious creatures. Your mother and I have been mated for almost 80 years and I still don’t understand her half the time.” Dagon laughed. “That’s just the way it is.”

“I carry Aranna in my thoughts. I’ll suddenly wonder where she is what she is doing for no reason at all.” Kai said.

“Kai you are just 17. You are still very young. That would lead most people to tell you that you are too young to know what you want. Sometimes we meet the woman who is meant for us when we are young, and we listen to others tell us that we are too young.

Don’t listen to others son. Aranna is inside of you, a part of you. That’s because your heart recognizes that she is the woman meant for you.

But remember that you are still young, too young to mate with a woman. Use this time to get to know her. Let her get to know you. Build the relationship that makes for a solid mating. But more importantly build yourself. Establish your position in the community so that when the time comes you can offer her a respected and honored man as a mate.”

“At least I’ll be able to support her. Zinn transferred my earnings into an account in my name. I was shocked to see how much it was.” Kai said.

“The mining business is doing well then?” Dagon asked.

“At the rate it’s going, I’ll be one of the Wealthiest people in Duha’naur by the time I graduate. I do at least have that part covered. I can support her when the time comes.”

“Just remember to take your time son, you have all the time in the world. You have your entire life ahead of you.”

* * *

 

“Kai, have you got a moment? I’d like to talk to you for a minute.” Lowen said catching Kai on the way out of the dorm.

“I have a study period right now. I was just going to head over to the library but it can wait for a bit.” Kai replied.

“Feel free to tell me it’s none of my business, but you have been spending a lot of time at the academy lately. Turning into a seer on me?” Lowen asked.

“Denon has been carrying tales I see.” Kai said. “Yes I have been spending time with Aranna but it is not affecting my studies. I will not allow it to affect my studies, but Denon needs to learn to mind his own business where Aranna is concerned.”

“My only concern is your studies. But your friends have a different concern. When they are out having fun you are with Aranna. You’re a bit more mature in this than they are, but you need to bend a bit Kai. Go out with them sometime, Aranna will not be in battle with you. By the same token those who are with you in battle will not keep your home and make it a welcoming place for you.

You have to find a balance. You have to find a way to let the men know that you aren’t abandoning them for her.” Lowen advised.

 *** 

The young man was definitely not enjoying himself. He looked like he would rather be anywhere except where he was, sitting at a table tucked in a back corner of Gerda’s establishment. Gerda grabbed a couple of mugs of ale and headed towards his table.

“You look like you could use a drink.” She said setting one of the mugs in front of him before settling herself at the table. “It’s obvious that the other attractions of this place don’t interest you. I’m Gerda, I own this establishment. You must be Kai.

I’ve seen the others here before, but never you. And Denon is a regular. The girls are quite fond of him.” She paused for a moment. “Don’t talk much do you?”

“I only came because they wanted me to. I don’t drink, but thank you for the offer.” Kai finally answered.

“And the girls? Handsome young man like you should be upstairs enjoying a little private time instead of sitting here by yourself. But you aren’t which leads me to two possibilities. Either you are a man lover or you have been hooked by a mate. That tribal mark on your arm is proof that the first possibility is wrong, those types become shamans. So I can only assume that there is a girl that is special to you.”

“Yes there is someone.” Kai said.

“So what are you doing in a pleasure house? Not exactly the place to find a committed man, even a young one.” She waved at a passing serving girl. “Bring the young man a drink from my special stock would you?”

Gerda waited until the girl returned with the drink and sat it before Kai.

“My special stock, for my customers who do not drink spirits. So the next time your friends drag you in here just tell the server that you would like the special stock.” She leaned back in her chair. “Now since long faces and lonely looking young men are bad for business, you’re stuck with Gerda. All I do anymore is talk. So tell me about your girl.”

 ***

“I can’t believe Kai sat in the tavern all night talking to Gerda. I mean she’s old enough to be his mother!” Denon exclaimed.

“Lay off Denon. Just the fact that he went was a major concession.” Jute said. “Face it, Aranna is it. His choice has been made. Don’t test his loyalty.

He may not be out drinking and carousing with the rest of us; but you and I both know that he is just as loyal to us, to this class. He’s set in what he wants. And frankly I’m getting to the point that I’m wondering if he hasn’t got the right of it. Maybe I’ll ask him if Aranna has a sister.”

“You’re kidding right?” Denon asked.

“No I’m not. I’m starting to think long term now. I don’t want to look forward to a lifetime of different faces every morning. I want to look for someone who will be there come hell or high water. I think Kai just beat us all to it.”

 

* * *

 

 

“So Aranna, when are you going to tell me about your young man?” Her mother asked her as they shared lunch.

“Mother, I don’t know that he is ‘my’ young man. I hear that he spends a lot of time at a pleasure house lately.” Aranna said.

“Yes I know, I see clearly remember. He goes with his squad mates and then he spends the evening sitting at a table with Gerda, the owner, filling her ears with your praises. He is your young man, but he is also the leader of his class. He tries to please you and them which is not an easy thing.” Her mother replied. “They may demand his attention from time to time but you command his heart. What is between the two of you is fated. Something much bigger even than the Time Prophet has brought the two of you together for a purpose.”

“Why me? I’m not much of a seer you know.” Aranna replied.

Aranna’s mother laid down her fork and closed her eyes concentrating. “Kai many, many eon’s from now. She sees clearly who she is and who she was. She is meant for a great accomplishment, with the help and guidance of her ancestors she can accomplish this. You give her the gift to see and hear those ancestors.”

“Mother what?” Aranna started.

“Hush and listen. Before her there is Kai dead, but not dead. Slave to the insects. He is gifted enough that an encounter with the long dead one who ordered him put into this living death unlocks his memory of who he is. It is you who give him the ability needed to free himself from enslavement.

Before him Kai, holding knowledge he has no way of knowing, knowledge common to The Warlord. Knowledge that has been lost, but is desperately needed. You give him the gift to reach back through centuries to know what he must know.

That is your purpose Aranna, it is why you have been brought together with Kai. You are the bridge that spans time. You are the thread that reaches back to the beginning and stretches forth to the end closing the circle. Through you, Kai is connected to Kai in each cycle of time. Time cycles through you, that is your gift and it is much more important than the clearest of visions.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Another date with Aranna I see.” Denon said. “I’ve never seen a guy so worried about what he looks like. Make up your mind, you’ve changed clothes a dozen times already!”

“Denon, shut up.” Jute said. “So let’s see it. I mean you only had Zinn go to the most expensive jeweler in Du’hellar.”

Kai walked over to his locker and pulled out a flat box. He lifted the lid showing the necklace to Jute.

“I’d better go get fitted for formal clothes! That’s a commitment.” Denon said with a whistle. “By the prophet that thing must have cost a fortune!”

“It was expensive, but I only paid for the labor of creating it. I mined the crystals myself.” Kai said. “I wanted to give Aranna something special to celebrate her being given her first class.”

“That definitely qualifies as special.” Denon said.

“And mark her as yours? That’s too extravagant to give to any woman other than a mate.” Jute said.

“I know that Jute. And we both know that is where this will lead.” Kai responded as he carefully placed the lid back on the box.

“And you are bringing her to meet the mothers this weekend. We may as well just have the joining ceremony now.” Jute teased.

“Does she know that she is getting two mothers by mating? Most people cannot handle the thought of one. And as skittish as Aranna is, the poor girl might just run away in fright.” Denon added.

“She’s just shy around the guys.” Kai said. “Especially ‘Denon the Seducer’, any woman in her right mind would be skittish around you.”

“Well you have to admit ‘the mothers’ take some getting used to and she’s getting hit with both of them at once!” Jute said.

“And we thought one mother was smothering!” Kai laughed. He picked up the jewelers box and headed for the door. “Don’t wait up guys. I wouldn’t want you losing any beauty sleep. You both need as much as you can get!”

Denon threw his pillow at the closing door.

 

* * *

 

 

“Aranna don’t worry, they will love you as much as I do. They already know that I will mate with you when the time comes. You are going to be a part of our bloodline, you should meet your future family.” Kai said.

“Are you sure? Mara is a clear seer, she sees more than my own mother. And now she is your mother because of the adoption ceremony.” Aranna said nervously. “I just want to make a good impression.”

“Then be yourself, I love you Aranna, not a good impression.” He reached for the door which as usual opened before he could open it. Aranna gasped and backed up to hide behind Kai at the sight of the large man who opened it.

“Kai, and you must be Aranna. My mate and I have heard much about you from Kai and Jute.” The man said with a gentle smile.

Kai took Aranna’s hand and pulled her forward. “Aranna this is Uri, Jute’s father.”

“Hello” she said softly.

“Come in everyone is just getting ready for dinner.” Uri said.

“Kai!” As usual Kira met her brother with a big hug. “Oh Kai, she’s pretty. What does she want with homely skinny you?” Kira teased before grabbing Aranna’s hand and dragging her off toward the kitchen while babbling excitedly.

“She will catalog all your brotherly faults before dinner starts.” Uri said with a laugh. “Now I see what the big secret was that Zinn was trying to hide. His trips to the jeweler were well known in Du’hellar. His mate sends her thanks to you. He ended up buying her a beautiful ring to cover up the mystery of that necklace.”

“Zinn actually spent money on something ‘trivial’?! Wait let me check and see if the sky is falling!” Kai laughed. “He is the only person I know that can wring blood out of a starfire.”

“He is ‘thrifty.” Uri agreed. “Come along Kai, Jute will do what he can but you know how it is around here the ladies gang up on him and he’s helpless. And I’m sure your fair maiden wants rescuing from the third degree by now.”

“Or maybe not, she is female after all, it’s more likely that they have formed an alliance!” Kai said.

Aranna was sitting at the table nursing a cup of tea while Kira was chattering on about some no doubt embarrassing boyhood escapade of Kai’s as they entered the kitchen. Aranna was smiling from ear to ear while Nira and Mara looked on.

“And then they had to hose him down outside because he stunk so bad!” Kira finished before laughing hysterically.

“Nira-mother, Mara-mother” Kai greeted them before giving Kira a look of good natured brotherly anger. “Kira-brat what secrets are you spilling?”

“She was telling me how her heroic big brother fell into a herd of stink mules rescuing her from a tree limb.” Aranna said with a smile.

“Yes and as I recall she calmly climbed down from that limb after my fall. But not until after the entire herd had scent marked me!” Kai replied.

“And they both got grounded afterward.” Dagon laughed. “Kira for putting herself in what could have been a dangerous position and Kai because he simply stunk too bad to be let out in public!”

“Not to mention The Menagerie banned us for life!” Kai added. “I still have nightmares about that smell. I couldn’t get it all off of my skin for weeks!”

“I kept you company. You were trying to save me after all. No matter what I know you’ll always keep me safe. That was worth the stink.” Kira consoled him.

“Someone has to keep you out of trouble. That’s why big brothers exist.” Nira said with a smile at the two.

 

* * *

 

“Gentlemen, please. You are our first graduating Dragon Fighter class. And I want to commemorate this occasion, now will you all keep still so we can get a good picture? Your class photo is going to grace the great hall so that all those young men who walk through the doors wanting to apply can see you. The ones who blazed this path for them.” Tortha explained.

The class settled down and posed again as the photographer took another photo. The man looked at it critically and announced that it would do.

“Can we get out of these monkey suits now?” Someone in the back questioned as everyone else laughed.

“Yes, you may go and change. Your dress uniforms will be here by the end of the week. Just in time for the graduation ceremony. Squadron leaders, in my office in an hour.” Lowen announced.

 *** 

“Well guys, it’s time to close the book on this chapter of your lives and open the book on another. This weekend you will receive the Gortha and become a part of an elite group, you will become members of the Warrior Caste.

When you stepped foot on this campus, it was because you had a dream. You wanted to be a pilot with the Aerial Assault Force. You have gone beyond that dream and created a dream for future classes. Young men will walk through those gates in years to come and it will be their dream to become a Dragon Fighter. I know you have heard this before but never forget that you are the ones setting the example.

Your graduation ceremony will be held separately. There is a lot of interest in you and what you have accomplished, so much so that it has become a political event. The ceremony will be held at the new Visitor’s Commerce Center. The Matriarch Council wants to show you off so invitations were sent to our off world allies to attend the ceremony and the reception immediately following the ceremony.

Make sure you pass the word on to your squads. You’re going to be on display and you are going to be the main attraction. I expect you all to represent the school and your unit with honor.”  The Headmaster finished his speech with a smile.

*** 

“Warriors are the strength of our society. They sacrifice for the benefit of all Brunnis. We recognize them and hold them in high regard. They wear the symbol of their status proudly for all to see, the Gortha. All Warriors are brothers of the Gort, they carry the Gort’s determination to fight unto death.” The Head of the Matriarch council spoke to the group of young men standing in front of her.

“But there are those among the warriors who choose to be more than Warriors. They earn an additional emblem of status that marks them as those who have a greater commitment to the people of Brunnis.

The first of these additional symbols is the Nawa, dreaded hunter of the sea and natural enemy to the insects. The Nawa represents our Naval force, warriors who have chosen the seas and waters of Brunnis as their battleground.

The Second of these symbols is the Mountain Raptor, the powerful and agile bird of prey that dominates the mountains of Brunnis. It symbolizes our Aerial Assault force, warriors who choose to battle in the skies over Brunnis.

Tonight we witness the birth of a new class of warrior. You have made the commitment to serve the people of Brunnis in a new arena of battle, beyond the skies along our star system’s frontier. You have chosen to step into the unknown on our behalf. You are a new breed of warrior that will lead us into the future.

There is an old saying, ‘Walk not in darkness for dragons dwell there’. You will be symbolized by the Dragon, legendary creature of mystery and great power. As the Gort is brother to all warriors, as the Nawa is brother to the warrior of the sea, as the Mountain Raptor is brother to the warrior of the air; so now the Dragon is brother to you.” She ended by holding up a small badge in the shape of a dragon.

 *** 

Gerda’s place was jam packed. The Graduates were there, but also many instructors and a few of the more adventurous off-world visitors. Gerda saw a profitable night ahead of her.

“I don’t know how much more this poor old woman can take.” She commented. “All these handsome young warriors in their dress uniforms is enough to make any woman swoon.”

“Gerda ,if you swoon it will be at seeing the size of the till when you close.” Kai teased.

“You know me too well Kai. So you are now a full fledged warrior, what are your plans?” she asked. “And you know what I mean. Will there be a joining ceremony in the near future?”

“Gerda, I want everything to be perfect. I want to know that I can take care of her the way she deserves and give her the things she deserves to have. I want her to be proud to be my mate.” Kai said seriously.

“Kai, perfection is a journey, not a destination. If you wait for perfection you will be waiting forever. I know that you can afford to take care of her, I’m not the only one who will be swooning at the sight of tonight’s till. You own a piece of this place too and it’s doing well.”

“No one is supposed to know about that Gerda.”

“And no one does, my point is between this place, your interest in Zinn’s Secondary Mine processing company and your earnings as a warrior, you’re probably one of the weathist 18 year olds on the planet. You can take care of her, as for status it comes. Already you have some status as a member of the Dragon Fighters, that status will only grow with time. I’m just saying don’t wait too long.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Gentlemen, we are ready to go into the second phase of the program. We need to test these fighters for actual use. We will be conducting our first series of tests within the atmosphere. Once we have completed those tests we will test them in the vacuum of space. However we need a pilot for that.

There may be some risk to the pilot, so we need to make sure that the pilot we select is up to the challenge. I have spoken to Lowen about this and asked for his input. He has put forth Kai. Lowen is confident that Kai would be the best choice. The young man has a natural aptitude for flight and possesses an uncanny ability to ‘read’ an aircraft. He also has the ability to remain calm during a crisis in flight. Lowen has worked with these young men throughout their schooling so I am inclined to accept his judgment in this.

He also suggested Jute and Denon as alternates. They have spent the most time with Kai and he believes that the three of them would be the best choices. I've arranged for them to be at the facility tomorrow morning to offer the positions to them. I want everything in readiness to move forward tomorrow.” Dinai advised the rest of his research team.

“Dinai, you are talking about very young men here, not a one of them has seen 20 years yet, do we really want to place the future of this program in the hands of children?” One of the researchers questioned.

“In order for us to truly test the craft they will have to be pushed. These men are still young enough to feel the invincibility of youth. We cannot truly test the fighters if the pilot is holding back because of fear. We need their recklessness.

They have been attached to the Aerial Assualt force logging patrol hours for the past two years since their graduation so they are not totally green. My mind is made up. But we still have the hurdle of their acceptance to get past. I will not order them, I will offer the option to them in the morning.”

 *** 

“Kai, Jute, Denon; thank you for joining me this morning. I know things have been moving slowly and all of you have been stuck flying patrols with the AAF. However that is about to change, if you agree.

We are ready to move on to the next stage which is testing. The three of you have been the leaders of your class. It’s natural that we would turn to you for the testing phase. We’ll be doing this in two stages, we really want to know that the craft can handle the stress it may undergo. So that means we need a lead pilot that is not afraid to push the fighter.

Lowen recommended you Kai. He said that you have a natural talent with anything that flies. He thinks that you are the best person to safely push this fighter.

Jute, Denon; Lowen also recommended the two of you as alternates. You will be flying with Kai recording data in the initial stages. Once we have some idea of the tolerances we will be asking you to fly formations. Then we will bring in the rest of the men.

The first stage of testing will be within our atmosphere. The second phase of testing will be done in orbit around Brunnis. I will be honest there is some risk involved but Lowen thinks the three of you are the best choices to handle this.” Dinai ended his speech.

“How hard do you want the fighters pushed?” Kai asked after a few minutes of serious thinking. “I mean do you just want to know that they are able to do this or that, or do you want to know the true limitations?”

“The true limitations would be best. We’d like to know that they can perform beyond ‘regular’ use if needed. We would like to be prepared for possibilities that may arise.” Dinai answered.

“We have three prototypes ready to fly now. Kai will be flying those, the alternates will be flying more standard craft. The alternates are also meant as a safety net. If it is necessary, there is an ejection procedure programmed into the test craft. If for some reason Kai has to bail either of you can reach him in minutes.”

“Well Kai? Do we do this or not? It’s up to you.” Denon said. “You’re the one whose butt is in the hot seat here.”

“I don’t want you to feel pressured into this. We know that we are asking a lot.” Dinai added.

“The chance to be able to fly something new before anyone else does? Not to mention really open it up and see what it can do?” Kai replied eagerly. “When do you want us to start?”

“Kai, don’t you think you should think about this? There are others to consider.” Jute reminded him.

“You are right. I’ll ask Mara-mother what she sees. Can you wait until this afternoon for an answer?” Kai questioned.

“Of course, like I said I don’t want you to feel pressured.”

*****

“I can see no tragedy in the testing, Kai. Just do what you must and enjoy yourself. You will all be just fine. That’s not to say that there won’t be incidents, but all I see is minor. Just keep your wits about you.” Mara told him via the comm screen.

“Thank you, Mara-mother. I can put Nira-mother and Aranna’s worries to rest. They both trust your vision.”

Mara slumped in her seat as the connection ended. The time was fast approaching. Even knowing what was destined her mind scrambled trying to find a way to change fate.

“We knew this was to come Mara, and we cannot change it.” Uri told her as he knelt and took her hand. Kai will do what he must and we will live to grieve his loss.”

“Uri, he is as much my son now as Jute. The fact that he did not come from my womb does not ease my pain.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Alright, open your eyes Aranna.” Kai said as he guided her to a stop.

Aranna opened her eyes to find herself in front of a modest but new home. It was exactly the type of house she always dreamed of living in.

“Do you like it?” Kai asked.

“It’s beautiful. Who lives here?” She asked.

“We do, or will after our joining ceremony. I spoke to your mother this morning and she has given her blessing. If you agree I’d like to make the announcement tonight.” He said with a smile.

“Then we must plan the ceremony. There is so much to do.” She said.

“Relax, between your mother and my two mothers they will have everything well in hand. You only have to name the day. And to keep you from fretting, you have an entire house to decorate and furnish. It’s beautiful but it’s empty. You will have a lot of work to do just getting our house in order. I’ve already spoken to the merchants. You have an open line of credit, whatever you wish. I think you will be too busy with the shopping to worry about the joining.” He teased.

***

“You know that was pretty underhanded, Kai.” Denon said.

“What? Asking Aranna to set a date or buying her a house?” Kai asked as he eyed the exterior of the prototype.

“It was a brilliant tactical move my brother made.” Jute said in Kai’s defense. “She is so busy with getting her house in order that she doesn’t worry about him.

When she’s not spending his money the Mothers are running her around here and there preparing for the ceremony meaning that they do not worry either.”

“Like I said, underhanded. Effective but still, sneaky. So are you ready to be humiliated?” Denon asked.

“Denon it’s not humiliation to show your intended mate your devotion. It a public statement of what you are willing to go through for her.” Kai said as he made notes on a pad.

“So everything is arranged for tonight then?” Denon asked.

“Yes it’s all arranged." Jute said. "Tomorrow night Kai will be a mated man.”

“But tonight he’s going to be an embarrassed one.” Denon said.

 

* * *

 

 

Aranna looked around at her newly decorated home. She had put a lot of effort into trying to make it as warm and welcoming as possible. Now it was time to put it to the test. The joining ceremony was scheduled for tomorrow and she wanted to make sure that Kai would be pleased with her efforts, so she had invited her mother and Kai’s mothers to lunch. She was carrying the tea tray into the main room when everyone arrived.

Opening the door she smiled and said “Come in, welcome to the home of Kai and Aranna.”

“Arrana, you must have beggared Kai!” her mother said half teasing as she looked around at the expensive furniture and accessories.

“Don’t worry, Kai can well afford it. His little partnership with my son Zinn is quite lucrative.” Mara said. “And unlike Zinn he feels no need to hoard what he earns.”

“I want Kai to be happy with what I have done. It’s why I asked you to come, so you can tell me if you think he will like it.” Aranna said.

“Do you like it Aranna?” Nira asked. “Kai wants you to be happy, if you like it he will love it.”

Aranna looked to Mara, nervously awaiting what Mara would say. “I see that Kai will be very happy here, Aranna. Now shall we eat first or have the tour?”

 *** 

The Brunnen G joining ceremony had evolved from the days when a suitor simply presented himself to his intended mate’s family and was accepted or denied by her father. If accepted the bride would simply pack her belongings and her family would move her into her groom’s home. It was much simpler in the old days Kai thought to himself as he stood there while Dagon, Uri, Jute and Denon eyed him critically.

“Well do I look appropriately disheveled? Am I pitiful enough to pass muster?” Kai asked impatiently.

“You’re too clean.” Uri noted. “Roll around in the dirt again.”

“Mud on his face would help.” Denon suggested.

“Better.” Jute said as he and Denon smeared some mud on Kai’s face.

“Okay, I think we are ready to take you to your intended.” Dagon announced.

Several people gave a smile to the group as they walked along the streets towards the Academy. The first part of the joining certainly tested the resolve of a young man as he was forced to parade through the streets looking like a homeless beggar.

 

“Aranna!” Dagon shouted. “Come out here we have something for you.”

Several windows opened as residents of the academy watched from their windows.

“Dagon, why do you call to me?” Aranna said with a smile as she leaned out of her window.

“I come to ask you to have pity on an old man. I ask you to take my son off my hands, he does nothing but talk of Aranna. I would like a little peace and quiet.”

“Think of his poor parents,” Jute said “He annoys both sets pining for you.”

“He whines when he is away from you too long” Denon said.

“Come down Aranna. You must have pity on us. Kai has become a complete embarrassment to us.” Uri added.

With a smile Aranna, came outside to come face to face with Kai.

“I see what you mean. Kai you are a mess.” She said as she took in his appearance. Kai was covered with mud, dirt and dust. His hair was matted and tangled. Even his clothing was tattered.

“I come to ask you to return that which you have stolen from me.” He said.

“What have I stolen from you Kai?” She responded.

“You have stolen my heart. I can care for nothing and no one because I no longer possess a heart. I beg you to return it.” He replied.

“I will not return it to you, it belongs to me. But I will allow you to share it as my mate. Tomorrow we will join as one.” She announced for the benefit of their audience.

 *** 

Aranna entered the Great Hall at the guild school. She was not surprised to see all of Kai’s classmates in attendance. She was surprised to see them all come to attention at her entrance. She walked toward her mate coming to a stop in front of him.

“Kai you have accused me of stealing your heart. I come now to publicly admit my guilt in doing so. But I feel no remorse for my actions, I will keep your heart, as it replaces the one that you first took from me.

Neither of us will give back that which we have taken so we must join and share our hearts.”

“I agree, we will make our two hearts into one.” Kai replied. “I give my protection and loyalty to you. You will be cared for and want for nothing. I will provide for your needs. I extend the same to your womb.”

“I accept, and in return I offer you peace and warmth. I will be your solace and support. I will nurture the bloodline that we create.” Aranna replied.

“You have all witnessed our vows. I claim Aranna as mate.” Kai said

“As I claim Kai as mate, from this moment forward we are one.”Aranna said.

And then Kai and Aranna sealed their vows with a kiss.

 *** 

Aranna and Kai sat together in the center of the table in the place of honor. As was the custom all of the guests were coming up and offering them well wishes. Jute and Denon suddenly stood up and headed toward the door to the banquet hall. Aranna noticed Kai tense beside her.

Denon and Jute had intercepted Dumi at the door and were now involved in what could only be described as an intense conversation. The words could not be heard but the body language spoke volumes. Neither one appeared to be very happy as they trailed Dumi to the couple.

“I strangely seem to have been left off of the guest list.” Dumi said. “Odd I see the rest of our unit here. It must have been an oversight. But I come to toast the happy couple anyway.”

Dumi picked up a glass of wine as he passed a table. “To Kai and Aranna. A perfect joining, you were made for each other.” He gulped down the wine. “To the man who had everything handed to him on a silver platter.”

“Go back to the barracks and sleep it off.” Kai said quietly as it was apparent that Dumi was inebriated.

Tortha took Dumi by the arm and tried to urge him from the room. “Dumi you’re walking the line of Conduct Unbecoming.” Tortha whispered.

“Kai is one of the unit leaders, he’s a superior officer. Respect the uniform and the rank.” Lowen said quietly.

“Superior officer? He’s a child. They are all children, not a one of them has earned their rank. How many strings did your mother pull to get you into the school? Tortha gave you special consideration. And then hand picked to be one of the leaders of the Dragon Fighters. Who picked out your mate for you? Jute or Denon?”

“Go sleep it off and that’s an order!” Kai said. “Don’t make me have to bring charges.”

“Well since it’s an order, I guess I had better comply.” Dumi gave a drunken and insincere salute before turning and stumbling his way to the exit.


	8. Chapter 8

The building looked out of place in this part of Duha’naur. The modern style clashed with the ancient atmosphere as many of the buildings went back almost to the days of the Warlord. Across the valley a hodgepodge of modern buildings were climbing their way skyward. New Duha’naur had grown around the Visitors center rapidly. Many of the businesses were defecting to New Duha’naur in hopes of cashing in on the wealth of the visitors. The plan had been for the Dragon Fighters to be based out of New Duha’naur, but the unit was having none of that. They wanted to stay in the old city, to remain near the school.

The Matriarch Council finally agreed and donated the land. The capitulation came with a string attached, the eyesore that Kai, Denon and Jute were now staring at.

“By the Prophet that thing is ugly!” Denon remarked.

“And getting uglier by the day, imagine how ugly it will be when it is finished.” Jute agreed.

“You would think that they could have at least made it blend in. But it’s the price we agreed to pay to stay here in the old city. They build their library here. But I suppose it makes sense in a way.” Kai said.” They wanted it where it could be protected and Aranna says the temple is involved with some special section called Burst of Life. The location is convenient for the academy and temple.”

“Let’s talk about a happier subject.” Denon said. “Have you got your acceptance speech ready?”

“I’m not going to be chosen, Denon. Yes my name is up for consideration, but we all know that I’m too young. My name is just there to satisfy the research team and the agreement made with the school. They will pick one of the pilots from the AAF.”

“They may be older but you have the experience. You’ve been flying that monster for 4 years now. You are the one who tested it.” Denon countered.

“And crashed one of them too. That was an expensive loss.” Kai said.

“Less expensive than it would have been if one of us had attempted to roll one later. No one was hurt… much. A broken arm was a small price to pay, had it happened later someone would have died. This way the researchers were able to fix the stabilization problem.

The fighter is as safe as it can be and that’s because of you. They will take that into consideration.” Jute told him.

“They won’t choose me. No Unit Leader has ever been under 40, they are not going to put a 25 year old in charge of an entire division. We all know that.” Kai said as he walked off.

 ***

Aranna sat in the main room waiting for Kai. She was worried. They had agreed not to start their family for at least 15 years and they had been careful during her fertile periods, at least until the last one. With everything that was going on in their lives they had not paid attention to the calendar and the very thing that they had sought to avoid had happened. She was pregnant.

She had no idea how Kai would take the news, and he was already under a lot of stress. The testing was finished and each warrior had their own fighter. In 2 weeks they would be flying their first official mission. They had been flying low level patrols in the upper atmosphere for the last month in preparation.

Added to that was the fact that he had been put forth as a candidate for First Unit Leader of the program, or Commandant of Dragons which would be the official title. Aranna knew her mate well enough to know that he had prepared himself to serve under someone else. He did not believe that he would be chosen because of his age.

She was shaken out of her thoughts by the sound of the front door closing. Kai was home.

“Kai, I have news.” She started.

“What’s wrong?” He asked alarmed by the worry in her eyes.

“I don’t know how to say this. The timing is…, you already have so much to concern you.”

“Just tell me what it is Aranna.” He said as he took her hand. “You are my mate, we are one remember? Your worries are my worries.”

“I know we agreed to wait a number of years before we started our family, but I just found out. I’m pregnant.”

Kai looked at her for a moment dumbfounded. “You’re carrying my child?”

“Yes.”

Aranna squealed as Kai picked her up and spun her around. “It is sooner than we planned, but it is still welcome news! We must tell everyone!” He grabbed her hand pulling her along behind him.

“Kai, where are we going?”

“To tell our parents and then I am taking you out to dinner. And then we will come home and celebrate!” He said with an evil grin.

“Kai that’s what resulted in this situation to begin with.” She reminded him.

“Yes and since we are already expecting we don’t have to worry about it.” He countered.

 

* * *

 

 

“Don’t ask me why but Mara told me to get on the comm link with you.” Uri told Dagon.

“Does that mean you don’t know or you won’t tell?” Dagon asked with a laugh as Nira entered the room followed by Kai and Aranna who were looking even happier than they usually looked.

“Good timing.” Nira said. “Kai and Aranna say they must speak with us.”

“Won’t tell.” Dagon surmised.

“Well what is it you want to speak to us about?” Uri said with a knowing smile.

“We are expecting, Aranna is with child.” Kai said proudly.

“That smile tells us that you already knew.” Nira said.

“Of course. Mara told me last night that our son’s family was soon to grow. Congratulations Kai. Many blessings to you Aranna, the bringer of life. Mara also sends her blessings. She would be here but Zinn’s mate is having a hard time with the end days of her own pregnancy. Mara has been tending to her.” Uri said.

“Is it serious? Jute told me yesterday that there were slight complications.” Kai said.

“Her labor tries to start early. The healers have decreed she remain abed. Mara foresees that she and the baby will be fine. There is no need for you to worry.” Uri assured them. “And Kai, may your your son stand as tall as his father.”

“A boy?” Aranna questioned.

“Yes, Mara has seen a healthy baby boy. Now I must go. You know our customs Kai, a child belongs to his household and his tribe. I will make the announcement on your behalf.”

 ***** 

“So Kai you are looking very pleased with yourself this morning, what has put that smile on your face?” Jute asked as he and Kai walked out toward their fighters.

“You are going to be an uncle, again.” Kai said.

“Yes I know Zinn’s mate will deliver soon. At least Mara Mother has seen that both mother and child will be fine.”

“No Jute, you are going to be an uncle again and it’s not Zinn’s child I speak of.” Kai said watching Jute and seeing the exact moment understanding dawned.

“You and Aranna?” Jute asked. “No wonder you’re smiling! This calls for a celebration!” He turned around and yelled at the rest of the squad “Gerda’s place after patrol. We are going to help Kai celebrate his impending fatherhood!”

 

* * *

 

 

Two weeks had passed in a blur. Kai and Aranna were on their way to the special meeting of the Matriarch Council to announce the leader of the Dragon Fighters and finalize the plans for tomorrow’s Dedication Ceremony.

“You are more nervous than I am. Relax, I have already accepted the fact that I am too young for the post. We will go to the council meeting, I’ll congratulate whoever is picked and then tomorrow will just be another day.” Kai told Aranna.

“Just another day? Do you know all they have planned?” Aranna asked.

“Yes, but you forget other than the opening ceremonies, we won’t have to deal with it. You will be able to go home and rest and Jute, Denon and I will be out on patrol. The hoopla will be over by the time we get back. Now let’s get inside so we aren’t late.”

Kai looked around and spotted Jute.

“I saved seats for you.” Jute said as he scooted over into a seat next to Denon.

The crowd inside quieted as the Council filed out and took their seats at the council table.

“This is a public meeting, the public is free to observe but will remain silent. Only those recognized by the Council may speak . We all know why we are here.

The Council acknowledges the presence of the men who are assigned to the Dragon Fighters. Tomorrow you will be officially recognized as a Warrior subgroup. We recognize the greater commitment you have made to this council and the people of Brunnis. But every subgroup must have a First Unit Leader.

The First Unit Leader bears the responsibility for the entire subgroup, and serves on the Warrior Panel headed by the High Warrior Delegate. This panel sets policy specific to the Warrior Caste and its needs. This panel has been in session for the past month and will present their report to us.

We will also present the final agenda for tomorrow’s Dedication Ceremony. We will hear from the High Warrior Delegate first.” The Head of Council announced turning to floor over to the High Warrior Delgate.

“When the Warlord chose Lynna to speak on his behalf a precedent was set, the precedent of doing what is best for the warriors in her care instead of what the warriors would find popular. Since that day the High Warrior Delegate has always struggled with balancing the two. And this decision has been no different.

Four names were brought to us and we narrowed it down to two. The debate was intense. Yesterday we came to a tentative decision to appoint Saman of the AAF as First Unit Leader of the Dragon Fighters, but as I said a tentative decision.

Today I reversed that decision based on what is best for the warriors assigned to the Dragon Fighters. While Saman does have decades of experience in command, he has no experience in the Dragon Fighter program. Saman agrees that the Dragon Fighters should be commanded by someone who holds experience in the program. The only impediment to our coming to this decision in the beginning was the candidate’s age.

Age not withstanding he has displayed leadership to the men in this program from his days as a cadet in the Warrior Guild School. He worked directly with the researchers after graduation in testing the fighters. He has experience in a dragon fighter and the First Unit Leader must have practical experience in order to lead the men under his command.

As High Warrior Delegate, I officially name Kai as First Unit Leader and confer on him the rank of Commandant of Dragons.”

Kai sat in mute shock. Aranna nudged him with her elbow. It took a few seconds for him to realize that the High Warrior Delegate was patiently standing there waiting. He stood and made his way to the Council table.

“Kai, You are hereby appointed as Commandant of Dragons. These men are under your command, you are responsible for representing them and making their needs known to me. You will also sit on the Warrior Panel to represent the Dragons in the establishment of Warrior Caste Policy. Congratulations.” She said as she pinned his new rank insignia to his uniform.

 *** 

It was late when Kai and Aranna finally returned home. Kai’s appointment had merited a celebration. In fact most of the men were still hard at the celebrating when they made their excuses and left. Of course Denon could not let them leave without a final “I told you so.” On arriving home they found a message on the comm link to call Mara and Uri.

Zinn’s mate had delivered a baby girl. Mother and child were doing well. Since Kai had an early morning meeting with the High Warrior Delegate, he excused himself and went to bed. Uri had said he was going to leave the ladies to have a little girl talk.

“So you are mated to the highest ranking Dragon on Brunnis. Why are you sitting here talking to me? You should be helping him celebrate.” Mara said.

“We just came home from celebrating.” Aranna said.

“Aranna, there’s more than one way to celebrate. Especially when you are celebrating with a handsome young man. Besides you won’t see him again for two days.”

“Ohhh, I see what you mean.” Aranna replied with a laugh. “I’ll call tomorrow after the ceremony is over.”

 ***

Kai woke to the beeping of the alarm and quickly shut it off to keep from waking Aranna. She had not been disturbed and was deeply asleep. He leaned over brushed her hair back from her face and kissed her temple.

He glanced at the clock and realized that he had better get a move on, he was due in The High Warrior Delegate’s office in an hour. He thought for a moment on what to wear and settled on his flight suit. Like Denon and Jute he was taking the first patrol. Between this meeting and the ceremony He would be pressed for time without adding in a uniform change. He went to the kitchen grabbed a piece of fruit and headed out of the door.

When he reached the administration complex, he experienced a bit of confusion as a group of high ranking officers all came to attention, saluted and greeted “Good morning Sir!” Kai actually looked behind him before he realized that they were greeting him. Returning the greeting he hurried into the building before he could further embarrass himself.

 

The meeting had been very short. Simply an outline of the command structure and then the High Warrior Delegate had escorted him to the Administrative offices of the Dragon Fighters. The clerical staff was busy organizing files, and putting the place in order. Feeling that he was simply in the way, he decided to head to the airfield.

Kai picked up the roster and looked over the 30 names that had been chosen for the upcoming mission. Being on the list was an honor. He decided to make a last minute change. He scratched one name from the list and added another. That done he headed to the barracks to personally inform the person he had just added to the list.

 ***** 

“Are you sober this morning?” Kai asked by way of greeting.

“What do you want?” Dumi spat out.

“I want to know if you are sober.” Kai replied. “Let’s make this short and sweet shall we? I know who you are. I’ve known for a while. I could have you kicked out of the program right now with no questions asked, but I won’t.”

“Kick me out, my name won’t be the only one being dragged through the mud. I’ll take it up with the Commandant.” Dumi replied.

“I may be young ‘uncle’, but I’m not stupid. I never have been. Had you attended the Council Meeting last night, you would know that I have been appointed Commandant. Your only recourse would be to appeal to the successor to the Warlord, he is the only one who outranks me. He also leaves each First Unit Leader to run his subgroup as they see fit, my decision would still stand.

But I didn’t come here to argue with you. I came here to tell you that you will be flying today. The pre-flight briefings start in 90 minutes. Don’t be late.” Kai turned to leave.

“Why?” Dumi questioned. “Why hand me that honor?”

“Because we are all starting over today. Whatever happened before does not matter. Call it an olive branch.”

 *****

“Heads.” Denon said. As the coin flipped through the air to land tail side up.

“He’s all yours.” Jute said with relief.

“Dammit Kai! I can’t believe you assigned Dumi to this patrol. After everything he has done.”

“I’m hoping that maybe he will let go of his spite and if not, well I’ll have solid ground to dismiss him with cause if he doesn’t.” Kai stretched. “This is going to be a long flight. Let’s go get the Watch Commander’s briefing out of the way.”

 

* * *

 

Watch Command had been updated. Now in addition to monitoring all air traffic on Brunnis they were also monitoring all visitor’s port traffic. With only one Port handling off world visitors there was very little traffic outside of the atmosphere. Instead the Watch Commander was using his briefing time to catalog every single report he could get his hands on concerning conditions including long range scans. More than one man had already nodded off. There had even been a snore or two. Kai didn’t think he’d get caught by a yawn.

“Are we boring you Commandant?” The watch commander asked.

“I apologize I had a long night last night.” Kai replied sitting up in his seat.

“Some of us had a longer night than others!” A voice said from the back of the briefing room.

“Some of us have a good incentive to have a long night.” Someone added.

“Give the man a break.” Denon said in Kai’s defense. “Aranna probably kept him um, up all night.”

That caused howls of laughter. Even the normally serious Watch Commander was fighting a smile. “Perhaps Kai you should try actually sleeping when you retire?” he finally said.

“I had to celebrate my promotion somehow.” Kai replied letting the men know he took their ribbing in good humor.

As the laughter settled down the Watch Commander finished his briefing.

The 30 men who would be making the first flight picked up their helmets and headed out to the paved field. The 70 other men who made up the Dragon fighters had lined up facing each other. As the door opened they all came to attention.

“Let’s go get ‘dedicated’.” Kai said as he stepped out into the afternoon sunshine. Each man went to his fighter and stood at attention. The gathered crowd was getting their first look at the men and the fighters. The families of the men had been seated in a special section. Everyone stood as the Matriarch Council took their seats.

The Successor to the Warlord stepped forward. “I now open this Ceremony of Dedication. It is customary for the First Unit Leaders to stand in a place of honor on the podium and today we add another spot with the acknowledgement of our new brothers in arms.” He took his seat as the High Warrior Delegate stepped forward.

“I speak before the Matriarch Council on behalf of all warriors, but today I speak to all Brunnis on behalf of the Dragon Fighters. They are new to us just as the Naval Fleet was once new to us and yet we all recognize the Nawa Patch worn by our Navy. They are new to us just Like the Aerial Assault force was once new to us and yet we all recognize the Mountain Raptor Patch worn by the AAF. So today look closely Brunnis, you are the first to see it, The Dragon Patch worn by the Dragon Fighters.

Today the Dragon takes it’s place in the company of the Gort, The Nawa and the Mountain Raptor. No longer are these men simply Warriors.

The Head of the Matriarch Council presided over the graduation of many of these men from the Guild School and she spoke an old quote. ‘‘Walk not in darkness for dragons dwell there’. Today I say step boldly into the darkness, gentlemen.  You are dragons and it is your right!”

 *** 

“If you weren’t my brother I would say you look almost handsome in your uniform.”

“Kira! What are you doing here? You’re supposed to be at school.” Kai said as he hugged her.

“I convinced the Headmaster that seeing my brother off on his first official mission took precedence over an anatomy test that I can make up later.” She smiled.

“I’m glad you came. Look at you! All grown up.”

“You know Kai we may need to take a trip down to the Archipelago, make sure those young men are treating our little sister with respect.” Jute said as he hugged her.

“Are you kidding? Please no more protection. There are already three students there from the desert. Jute and Kai’s little sister gets no peace as it is!” She laughed.

Nira, Aranna and Dagon were approaching. With them was an older woman dressed in a black robe and wearing a peaked black hat. Kai noticed that Aranna seemed shaken.

“I must speak with you privately Kai,” The woman spoke as she bowed to Kai remaining bent at the waist as he shoo’ed the others off to give them a few moments. Once they were alone she straightened and spoke. “Deities choose us, it does not matter if we believe in them or not. Your bloodline is dedicated to Rakais. You like Warlord Kai long ago have been chosen by her. The choice is yours, be her weapon or turn your back on her. If you choose to fill your destiny your people will survive and your bloodline will survive. Choose to turn your back and your people will die. They will become the slaves of the enemy you hate above all else. Your mate will die and your child will never draw breath. The choice is to protect yourself or to protect those you love. You will know when the time comes to make that choice.” She bowed again and walked away.

As everyone rejoined him he looked puzzled. “What was that all about?” he asked.

“Don’t you know who that was?” Aranna asked. “The Time Prophet, Kai. She came here just to speak to you. She said she had words to speak to you.”

“What did she say?” Nira asked.

“Nothing I can go into now. It’s time to launch. I’ll tell you when I get back.” Kai said as he and Jute thanked everyone for coming. Finally he turned to Aranna,

“You will go right home and rest. Two days isn’t that long.” He gave her a kiss. “I’ll be back before you even realize I’m gone. Kira-brat, make sure she goes home and rests okay?”

“I will. I’m staying until after you get back, so I’ll keep an eye on her.”


	9. Chapter 9

Kai increased the power level in his fighter. The nap had done him good. Or at least gave him a break from the boredom.

“Tor, Brak, Damon power down and get some sleep.” Kai ordered.

16 hours into this mission and he was seriously bored. Jute’s squad was on the far frontier of Brunnen Space, other than the scheduled reports all was quiet. In fairness to Denon being stuck with Dumi, Kai had assigned him near the traffic lanes. Denon was getting a good look at cargo freighters and diplomatic vessels and here was Kai out in the middle of nowhere.

He was startled out of his thoughts by the beeping of his sensor. He was right along the edge of the frontier but his sensors were picking up something.

“Heads up guys I’m getting a sensor alarm.” He announced over the comm link.

“What have you got Kai?” Denon asked as he triangulated Kai’s position and laid in an intercept course. His hand hovered over the control that would set his fighter on a new course.

“Comet, never mind, it’s a false alarm.” Kai advised.

“We’re going to have to get these controls checked we get back. They shouldn’t be going off when stray astral bodies float past. It’s bad enough every 10 minutes with these damned cargo freighters!” Denon replied.

“Stop complaining Denon. You could be out here with nothing to keep you company except a Moon and space dust.” Jute said.

 

* * *

 

 

“How was the ceremony?” Zinn asked as he answered the comm link.

“Thankfully short.” Dagon said. “We wanted to check on Mara, Uri told us this morning that she was ill.”

“She will be fine, she’s just worn out from tending my mate.” Zinn said carefully.

“Tell her that we wish her a speedy recovery.” Nira said ending the connection. “Something is wrong Dagon. Mara would have gotten up from her death bed to see the boys off.”

 

* * *

 

 

26 hours into the mission and Kai was almost wishing that he had pulled rank and let Jute lead this one. At least the boredom of the Dedication Ceremonies would be over. Right, and I would be stuck in that office being bored by requisition forms and writing out a mission statement. At least here I’m bored in a fighter which is marginally better.

“Well now THAT was interesting.” Denon’s voice came over the comm link.

“What now?” Kai asked.

“A freighter just went by with a picture of a naked woman painted on the hull.” Brak explained.

“Leave it up to you Denon to find a nudie picture in the middle of space.” Kai laughed.

“Kai, check your view screen. You need to see what I’m seeing right now.” Jute’s voice was controlled. Kai flipped over to see Jute’s view and let out a hiss of disgust. He took several deep breaths.

“Insects, this is not a single lone Nymph, they are gathering here. If they are gathering it’s for one reason only. How long would it take you to reach Brunnis?” Kai asked.

“At least ten hours, I’m pretty far out. I don’t think they saw me. Right now I’m in an orbit around R2 keeping it between me and them. You should have my coordinates, I’ll keep my head down until you get here.”

“Keep your head down but I’m not coming. Five of us will continue to patrol here. You are in charge of the rest of the unit. Your position is remote. I don’t like the idea of splitting the unit, but I like the idea of our entire unit being ten hours away from Brunnis even less.”

Kai did a quick check on the squadron. “Denon, Dumi, Bosh and Tor you’re with me. Everyone else head to Jute’s position.”

Kai’s sensors went off again and he flipped back over to check his view. The comet was back and it was heading his way. That put it on a direct course to Brunnis.

“Jute, as soon as the rest of the fighters get there I want you all standing by on the far side of R2, that way the moon will keep you hidden from them. Unless they attempt to invade our space wait for reinforcements from Brunnis. I have a feeling that things are about to get rather interesting on my side of the system too. That comet I reported early this morning is back and about to enter our star system on an intercept course with Brunnis. I already confirmed command is monitoring so they know the situation. They will send reinforcements to you first as you are facing the identified threat.”

“Command copies transmission. Scrambling second squadron now.”

“Blessed sh*t! Kai we’ve got one hell of a problem here. This portal just opened and nymphs are pouring out of this thing. I can’t even count them!” Denon’s voice was panicked.

“Unit 2 is diverting to your location Kai. Do not engage if you can avoid it. Unit 3 is scrambling now and will be off the ground in 15 minutes to reinforce Jute.” The Watch Commander’s voice advised.

The Time Prophet’s words came back to Kai. There were too many of these things and more pouring out. He had to decide.

“Command I suggest you call in the AAF and alert Ground forces too, there’s too many of them for us to get them all.” Kai reported.

Kai thought of Aranna, of their baby. The words were clear, his life for theirs.

“Whatever you have to do, don’t let them reach Brunnis.” Kai ordered as he directed his fighter toward the comet. He calculated how long it would take to reach it.

“Kai! Dammit no!” Denon yelled.

“It’s the only option Denon. I can’t let any more of those things out.”

“Kai what are you doing?” Jute demanded.

“I’m doing what I have to do.” He answered as he cut communication to all but the small group of fighters still with him.

 

* * *

 

 

Nira was in a panic. Warriors had come and dragged them all out of the house and were now directing them to an old insect burrow which had been converted into a shelter.

“What is going on?” People were demanding.

Dagon held on to Aranna’s hand while Nira clung to her daughter. Seeing a warrior that she thought she recognized. Nira demanded “What is happening.?”

“Brunnis is under attack Ma’am.” He told her. “We were ordered to get all citizens to shelter.”

“The Dragon Fighters?” She demanded.

“They discovered the attack and have engaged the enemy. They gave us ample warning to get everyone to shelter.” He replied before turning to take up his post at the entrance.

* * *

 

Tor’s fighter had been destroyed crushed between the mandible’s of the largest insect any of them had ever seen. Two of those monsters had now zeroed in on Kai.

“Damn!” Denon turned his fighter in Kai’s wake as Kai frantically maneuvered to avoid the insects. Denon fired finally killing an insect. “I’ve got your back Kai.” He said.

Kai targeted an insect directly in his path and fired. Dumi came in from above taking out another. They had quickly learned that sending a stinger shot down the maw of these monsters gave them a fatal case of indigestion.

“Kai, I…I will tell Nira that she raised a fine son.” Dumi said.

Kai looked down at the timer. “Thank you.” he said as his fighter reached the opening and the timer reached zero.

The force of the explosion was mostly contained within the comet but Denon had been too close. The resulting shockwave caught his fighter drawing it in to crash into the now destroyed comet.

 ***** 

“Report! Dammit Report!” Jute and Command were both yelling over the comm link.

“This is Dumi, The comet has been destroyed with three fatalities Bosh and I are on the Nymphs, but we still have numerous hostiles headed toward Brunnis. They are bigger than anything we have ever seen, don’t get near the mandibles. But target your fire in their mouths, it is their one vulnerable area.”

“Repeat Dumi did you say Bigger?” Command asked.

“Twice the size of any I have seen.” Dumi, responded.

“Squadron two confirms they are massive.” Said a voice.

“Terminate all hostiles.” Jute ordered. He turned his fighter around to face the insects now crossing the border on his side.

“This is Sky Commander Arlo by whose authority is that order issued?”

“By the order of Jute, the Dragon Fighters Second in Command, Acting Commandant!” Dumi spat.

“Dumi you are in charge on that end, we will take care of this end. This is vengeance; for Kai, Denon and Tor. Warrior blood has been spilled, we demand retribution on their behalf.” Jute said. "We kill every single one of them before this battle is over."

“AAF forces airborne cleared for upper atmosphere combat engagement. We are live men. If one of those bastards makes it to the ground, it had better be as a carcass.” Sky Commander Arlo ordered. "Our brothers in arms are dying out there we are no less willing to die here if needed."

 

* * *

 

 

The all clear had been issued 36 hours ago. The people of Brunnis returned to their homes and their lives but with an undercurrent of tension. The invasion had been successfully stopped with no loss of civilian life. The planet itself was unscathed except for a carcass or two that had fallen to ground in the countryside.

Kai’s family had gathered together waiting for news. Aranna, Kira and Nira huddled together on the sofa trying to keep their spirits up. The High Warrior Delegate had announced that there had been casualties, the Dragon Fighters had suffered the worst of it. Well over half of their number had been lost. Everyone was pitching in to compile the lists of dead or wounded warriors, since then nothing. Nira could not even call in a favor to find out anything. The Warrior Caste had suffered a huge blow and was in shambles.

A knock on the door; a few moments later, Dagon entered the room followed by a disheveled and exhausted Dumi.

“Nira.” He said quietly as he knelt in front of her.

“Kai?”

“I’m sorry, he…Jute allowed me to bring the news to you. I was with him. Kai gave his life to protect us all. He gave us a fighting chance Nira. Without him we would all be dead. Brunnis would have been overrun and destroyed.

I promised him that I would tell you. You raised a fine Warrior and a fine son. I’m proud that he was my nephew. I will not say anything, I will protect his memory. He deserved better from me, they all did.”

 

* * *

 

**5 years after the attack**

The group of women watched the gathering crowd. The cloth fluttered in the breeze. Two monuments stood majestically, now a third would join them. The toll taken on these people was enormous. In the intervening years the people of Brunnis maddened by the grief of that long ago day had become bloodthirsty.

The preserve on the Western Archipelago had been the first to be overrun by the mobs. Rallying behind the cry of “The Warlord was right” they had approached the preserve. The Warriors on duty had simply watched as the mob took out their fury on the insects inside, never lifting a hand to stop them. Some even encouraged the mob to greater brutality against the confined insects. When they were brought before the council at the demand of the Merchant’s Guild for dereliction of duty they had a simple defense. It was a warrior’s duty to protect the people of Brunnis from the insects, they were under no such obligation to protect insects from the people. They were cleared of all charges.

Kai’s family still bore the grief of his loss. His parents angered that Mara had not tried to stop what was to happen, had not spoken to either Mara or Uri until today. The two couples had been able to band together in their grief after Mara had told them of her vision of what would have happened had Kai survived that day. Aranna had given birth to a healthy son, Torq, the 4 year old was standing solemnly at his mother’s side.

 

A tall dark man separated himself from his extended family. On his uniform he wore the rank of Commandant of Dragons. The group of uniformed warriors represented all warriors including representatives from each subgroup. Jute approached the large cloth softly fluttering in the breeze.

“Five years ago today, Brunnis stood on the brink of annihilation. The Insects had returned. An Insect that we could not have faced as the Warlord faced them so long ago. They would have won.

They were defeated because we were prepared. Then we turned our attention to the few still left here. We destroyed them so they could never again call down the threat of other insects upon us. We defeated them only though the sacrifices of many brave warriors. But no sacrifice was as greater than that made by one man five years ago today.

If not for his sacrifice The Brunnen G would have ceased to exist. He gave his life for all of us, to give us a chance to survive. He was the first Commandant of Dragons.”

The man stopped for a moment to compose himself.

“He was mate to Aranna and father to Torq. He was born son to Nira and Dagon. He was born brother to Kira. He chose to become son to Mara and Uri. He chose to become my brother. He was Kai.”

Jute nodded to the small group of men who had survived the battle, Dumi oversaw the

removal of the cloth revealing the monument. As were the Warlord and Lynna, Kai would be remembered here in this garden.

 **** 

The group of women turned as one and returned to the temple. As they had before they held their hands over the blank parchment:

  

_We are the Time Prophet. Time is a mystery to most, but is clear to us. We see through time to its end._

_We are the servants of KAI. We are the one created to guide and remind. It is our task to remind the spirit of the duty held by the soul._

_We observe and record. We guard the door to the life beyond. It is our task to record the sacrifice so that it is never forgotten. We etch the second story, the task is complete. The warrior who saved Brunnis from Certain destruction has earned his rest and the path is set._

_We prepare for KAI’s return. It comes soon. The enemy of mankind waits and plans, it grows strong. The Warrior who returns to us must be stronger, his duty will be done without the support he is owed. He is the manipulator and rebel._


End file.
